Necrophobia
by Rigged Bomb
Summary: "Don't Fear The Reaper, Fear The Dead Instead" - Necrophobia's motto. Dark Guild SYOC story. OC Submissions OPEN permanently. Ratings may change. OC format for Necrophobia ocs are located on our profile. "Current Arc: Bloody Mary"
1. Fear The Dead

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and we don't own anything except our own ocs**

* * *

 **Opening Song:** **Unravel by TK from Ling Tosite Sigure (Tokyo Ghoul)**

 **Episode 1: Fear The Dead**

* * *

The City of Grimweld, the most colorful and happiest place in the world… nah! Just kidding! Picture the most dark, lawless, gloomy, impoverished, scum-filled, violent, corrupt, dystopian hell hole of a city with the highest crime rate you could ever think of and multiply it by a 100%. That's what Grimweld is. In fact, it makes Sodom and Gomorrah look like Disneyland in comparison. Known as Hell on Earthland, The City of Knives, God's Shithole, Vice Galore and The Big Pimple on Fiore's Face among other unsavory nicknames, Grimweld is also known as a haven for the Kingdom's most violent, despicable criminals like thieves, serial killers, mobsters, thugs and dark mages as the city's local government is absolutely corrupt. All of them, from the local police officer to the mayor himself, would be willing to turn a blind eye to what you will or have done, be it stealing a poor old lady's bag, smuggling, robbing a bank, illegal drugs, stabbing and killing a rival gang member, raping a woman right in the middle of the day or jaywalking, as long as you pay them a hefty 'fine' for your crimes. Because of this, crime is absolutely rampant in this city with hundreds being committed almost every few hours and with an almost equal amount of bodies littering the streets everyday that it has become a common sight to see road workers pick up dozens of corpses from the streets and dump them on their clean up trucks to take away to the local graveyard which is actually just a gigantic landfill pit where they just dump the bodies en mass and bury them as a proper burial would be way too impractical considering the high amount of fatalities occurring everyday. In fact, the only reason why Grimweld hasn't had an economic collapse yet is because of the numerous bribes that the city's local government received and the added fact that it actually benefits and thrives on the black market, prostitution, smuggling, drug business and other illegal activities of its criminals.

However, neither the local government nor the various mobsters controlling parts of the city hold true power within the city as they are all just puppets who are just having their strings pulled. The true power of the city, the puppeteer, is not located within it heart but rather just within the outskirts of its territory…

* * *

 _Erebus Forest, just a few miles away from Grimweld's border with Wyvern Valley…_

From above the dead, mist-covered skeleton like trees of the forest, a young 19 year old girl with hazel colored eyes, long green hair styled in a hime cut hairstyle, an athletic, curvaceous yet flat chested body and a height of 5'9 wearing a green colored kimono decorated with red lotus flowers that looks similar to the clip she wears on her hair and a red ribbon tied to her waist can be seen running hastily as if her life depended on it.

 _Hayaku! Hayaku! Motto Hayaku!_ Tuesday Knight's mind screamed at her repeatedly as she ran as fast as she could but her wooden slippers are just not built well for running especially on damp, muddy forest floors as proven by the large amounts of mud stuck to her slippers and to her thigh high white socks.

 _Baka! Why did you even insist on wearing these things?_ Tuesday scolded herself as she could hear the distant snarls, laughs and howls of her pursuers behind her getting closer and closer.

"Don't slow down. Don't slow down. Don't you _dare_ slow down." Tuesday chanted while the mist around here suddenly begins getting thicker and thicker until finally her visibility was limited to nearly zero.

 _"Blade of the Winds: Dai Tengu!"_ Tuesday shouted, requiping one of her mystical blades before she drew it out rapidly from its sheath causing a powerful vacuum in the air which blew out most of the mist away. Unfortunately for her, the mist quickly returned back as fast as it was dissipated, signaling to Tuesday that something is very, very wrong.

The sounds of Tuesday's pursuers surrounded her, usually within seconds of each other. Despite the mist limiting her vision, Tuesday can still hear the soft sounds of the river dividing the borders between Grimweld and Wyvern Valley and she knows that if she managed to cross it then she would completely be safe from her pursuers.

Unfortunately when she finally reached the source of the river's sound, she was greeted by a large cliff face instead of the river, much to her surprise.

"Aww? Are you expecting something else?" A sultry voice purrs from the dense mist and Tuesday instinctively requips one of her blades in response.

" _Azure Dragon!"_

Drawing her blade from its sheath, Tuesday pointed her sapphire colored katana at the sky and called down a large thunderbolt from the skies to strike down the area where she last heard the voice.

The blue, dragon-shaped lightningbolt crackled and boomed as it struck its mark but seemingly, not its target.

"Hahaha! Oh my Samerina-san! This one is feisty!" Another voice, a deeper one, exclaimed "Can I have fun with her corpse after we kill her? I haven't had much fun since our last hunt!"

"I'm sorry Buzz." Samerina's voice replied though a tiny hint of disturbance can be noticed inside her tone. "Dieter needs a new corpse to study and he really hates it if the corpse is not quite... 'fresh'."

Tuesday growled as she steadies her blade at the direction she thinks the voices are coming from. "Where are you! Show yourself cowards! Or are you freaks just afraid to taste some of my steel!"

"I think she is tempting me Samerina-san." Buzz's voice chuckled earning him a groan from his superior.

Without warning, a hulking, humanoid creature suddenly leaped from the mist and barreled straight towards Tuesday who gasp at what she saw. The creature looked grotesque, its body being covered in what appeared to about several dozen tumors that are simultaneously pumping in rhythm with its entire skin being colored a spongy green as if it is infected with gangrene. Its eyes were bulging and bloodshot with its sclera having a yellowish tinge. But the thing that is most notable about it were its two, abnormally large, muscular arms that upon closer inspection, are not actually packed with muscles but are actually dozens of large tumors packed close together that they gave the appearance of a large mass of muscle.

The creature gave out a large cry that's a cross between a roar and a snarl as it raised its arms above Tuesday's head in an attempt to smash her and Tuesday retaliated by requiping again.

 _"Ansatsu!"_ Tuesday yelled as the creature's arms slammed into the earth…

…which narrowly missed Tuesday as she quickly disappeared in a puff of smoke and a large log got replaced in her place which took the creature's blow for Tuesday instead.

Bewildered, the creature quickly turned its head around its surrounding in search of its enemy.

"She's behind you, you big oaf!" Samerina's voice alerted the creature and the poor monster turned around only to see Tuesday descend from the sky like a hawk diving for its prey before she slashed the creature in half vertically with her blade Ansatsu, causing the creature's guts and yellowish green blood to splatter all over the place.

The creature's two halves fell down with a loud crash but before Tuesday could further react, the blood from the creature that's stuck on Ansatsu's blade suddenly hissed and smoked and without warning, Tuesday's katana disintegrated into dust leaving her momentarily weaponless.

 _Its blood. It's must have been acidic or something._ Tuesday realized when a blur suddenly knocked her into the ground and quickly began dragging her away into the thick mist. Tuesday cried out in alarm as she tried to move her arms but found that she couldn't as her entire body was wrapped up in a thick covering of sand.

The sand that was dragging Tuesday eventually stopped and began forming itself into a hand that is still gripping Tuesday hard within its grasp.

"Excellent work Judar. It seems you are the one who caught the prize today." Samerina's voice chuckled as she finally stepped out from the mist to reveal herself.

A rather tall woman with a height of 6'1 who seems to be somewhere between 24 and 25, Samerina has long, thick dark orange hair reaching right towards her back with bangs that are red tipped and are partially covering her right eye. Despite her bangs, her golden orange eyes can still be seen as they almost glow like a couple of twin miniature suns. Her body of course, is very curvaceous and voluptuous which caused her *ahem* main assets to be a bit more noticeable. Her outfit consists of a dark, leather jumpsuit that leaves much of her cleavage exposed, an amber colored necklace in the shape of a tear and heeled boots.

"It was nothing milady. _She_ was nothing." A polite and affable voice replied to Samerina and another person stepped out from the mist to reveal his identity.

Judar Alibaba, 21, is a man with a rather dark skinned coloration with a very muscular tone and a height of 6'0. His large, sandy blonde hair is quite messy with strands jutting out in all directions. His eyes are brown and he seems to have a permanent tired and bored expression painted on his face. His attire composed of a thin brown vest decorated with gold lining and swirling symbols that he left open, leaving his chest and abdomen bare, a pair of large, baggy black trousers with an upper portion that's light in color, two small crystal earrings, a couple of intricately designed gold bracelets that he wears on his wrists, two dark colored bands on his biceps, light colored sandals and a golden scarf bearing an eye on the region covering his forehead.

Judar clenched his fist and the sand fist gripping Tuesday instantly mimicked his action and began squeezing Tuesday to death, causing her to scream horribly in pain as she felt her ribs and insides being crushed to death by Judar's sand.

"Ah! The screams of someone suffering! It's like a melody to my ears!" Samerina exclaims with orgasmic glee as she gets turned on by watching Tuesday's agony.

"If you like, I can help turn her volume up for you if you like Samerina-sama." A rather friendly yet laid back voice offered as yet another person came forth from the mist.

Killian Walker, 26, a rather handsome man with a lean, muscular body, a heart shaped face and a height of 6'1. Killian's tousled light gray hair is quite messy with bangs falling over his face covering his left eye, framing his face and reaching all the way to the nape of his neck while a good amount of strands stick out at the ends. His eyes by the way are purple and his complexion, pale. His outfit consists of a white v-neck t-shirt, a black blazer, black suit pants that are tucked into a pair of black boots. He also sports a piercing on his right ear, a silver chain around his neck and two thick, silver colored rings on the index and middle finger of his right hand.

"Ack! Get away from me Walker! You're too old for my tastes!" Samerina hissed at Killian.

"Oh come on Samerina-sama. You always try to make some unwanted advances on Dieter-san. Besides, if I hadn't manipulated her into coming here to this place using my Sound Magic then she would have escaped a while back." Killian grinned

Samerina rolled her eyes "So? That doesn't mean anything Walker. Just be glad that you have the honor of participating with the Wild Hunt even though you are just a weak pathetic insect when compared to any of us especially me."

Turning her attention back to Tuesday whose mouth is now starting to cough up blood, Samerina smiled as she sauntered causally towards the dying woman before she cups Tuesday's chin up with her hand and says "Now then, I suppose someone has sent you to spy on us. Now tell me dear, who sent you t-"

Samerina didn't get to finish her sentence as Tuesday simply spits her blood on the villainess' face in defiance.

Samerina growled, wiping the blood with her hand while Tuesday grins at her despite almost having every bone in her body crushed by Judar's sand.

"Judar…" Samerina growled lowly.

"Yes milady?"

"Crush this bitch. NOW!"

Judar smiled "As you wish… milady"

Turning his glance towards his half-dead captive, Judar glanced at Tuesday's eyes which are still filled with a strong, rebellious streak of courage and defiance in spite of the fate that he will be bestowing upon to her.

"Admirable." Judar mutter as he raised his hand high. "May the great gods guide your soul to the afterlife…"

Seeing Judar make a very strong crushing motion with his hand, Tuesday can only close her eyes as she quickly felt the sand snap her spine in half and after that, only darkness…

 _I'm sorry… my sisters…_

* * *

(Cue Chopin's Nocturne Op.9 No.2 playing in the background.)

A tall (about 6'3), fair skinned, short blonde haired man in his late 30's wearing a crisp white lab coat and glasses sighed happily as he put on his blue surgical gloves and mask before he performs his latest masterpiece.

"It's showtime!" Dieter Mengele exclaimed happily with a degree of happy mutilation madness in his cold, calculating eyes as he brought his instruments closer to his patient.

Dieter hummed merrily to himself as he began his surgery on his most recent subject, a healthy man whom his minions captured just a week ago after he was caught trespassing nearby their headquarters. Utilizing his scalpel, he cut open the man's stomach with the skill of an excellent pianist, taking care not to damage the vital organs beneath the smooth delicate skin though the test subject begged to differ as he instantly began screaming in pain the moment Dieter began cutting into him. Though considering Dieter never even cared to administer any anesthesia or any kind of sleeping drugs to the patient, it is quite understandable. Luckily, Dieter has something that can help reduce the sound of the patient screaming.

Cranking the volume of his phonograph even higher, Chopin's music quickly drowned out the poor man's cries and Dieter cheerfully resumed back to his work.

"Ah, a kidney here, a liver there…" Dieter hummed as he skillfully removed said organs from the man's body with skill that could make a licensed surgeon jealous. "… a bit of intestine for me and- oh! That reminds me!"

Glancing over at the man's agonized face, Dieter chuckled as he tried stirring up a conversation "Hey! Did you know that a human being can survive living without the lower half of their bodies after surgery? I should know cause that human was my daughter! Hahahaha! Wait a minute. That sounds wrong. I think it was my son. Or was it really my daughter? Nah. Nevermind. I never had a wife to begin with…"

All of a sudden, the door to his lab flung open and Samerina and Judar came walking into the room followed by a large, hulking man with a height of 6'9, sporting spiky green hair, blood red eyes with an attire that's composed of a black leather jacket and pants, combat boots and a black fingerless glove on his left hand. But the most interesting feature about him is his right arm which is completely mechanical and inorganic. Atop the hulking man's shoulder is a strange, bloody sack that seems to be holding something inside it.

"Ah, finally! You people are back. Samerina, please tell No. 2636 to place my new subject on the table next to my current subject. I'm still busy remodeling him into a masterpiece here."

Samerina turned her head to No. 2636 aka Buzz Chopper and told him to place the sack on the empty surgical table nearby and Buzz obediently does what he was told.

After the sack was dumped on the table, Dieter gingerly opened the sack and what he saw caused him to sigh in disappointment.

"Samerina, why is her spine sticking out of her back? And why are most of her bones pulverized? And why is that boot mark on her face seemingly similar to your heeled boots?"

Samerina muttered something under her breath and Dieter muttered her name again.

"Samerina…"

"The bitch spat on me okay!" Samerina grumbled "She didn't know her place! So I showed her where it is. Under my boot."

Samerina showed Dieter the sole of her heeled boot which still has some blood and skin stuck on to it.

"Though to be honest, I think she just stained these boots of mine." Samerina muttered "Now I must buy another pair of these boots again. Can you imagine how much it cost me to buy these things?"

"One burned down shopping mall and a hundred innocent civilians?" Dieter casually replied

"Exactly!"

Dieter sighed again "However, I still tend to disagree! That still doesn't give you excuse to crush this subject like an egg Samerina. Reconstructing all of her bones will be a very difficult process!"

"Well I don't care. I just delivered your toy Dieter so have fun playing with it." Samerina sneered before she motioned for Buzz to follow her to which he obliged.

Before they left however, Samerina gave one more final remark at Dieter.

"Oh and by the way, Chopin sucks. Mozart is hell of a lot better in my opinion."

Seeing the lab door slam behind them, Dieter muttered out a curse followed by a profanity as he can't believe Samerina just insulted him.

"That leather clad, hell-spawned bitch! How dare she insult Chopin by comparing him to Mozart! If she ever does that again, I swear I will activate that bomb I lodged inside that brainless skull of hers!" Dieter snarled as he instinctively stabbed his scalpel right into the heart of his current subject causing the subject to flat line and die immediately from shock.

"Damn it! Now I have to replace this subject's heart too! Damn you Samerina! I swear I will-"

Dieter stopped as he noticed that Judar still hasn't left the room.

"Shouldn't you be with your mistress whore, boy?" Dieter grumbled as he pulled his scalpel from the dead subject's heart.

Judar glares darkly at Dieter and his scalpel which caused the good doctor to start becoming annoyed with his presence.

"Do you really want to start this again?" Dieter asks, wiping the blood clean off his scalpel using own lab coat.

"It's… just that I'm not comfortable with your… methods sir-"

"Please, call me Doctor." Dieter interjected "I didn't get my degree and PhD from that blasted university just to get people to call me sir."

"Well, Doctor Dieter…" Judar continued "You have to understand that I have… beliefs. So as to say."

"Beliefs? Oh yes! That thing you call god right?" Dieter asked

"Gods actually but-"

"Judar, did you know that the very early humans did not believe in a god long ago? But because of the various unexplained phenomena happening daily in their lives, they were left with thousands of unexplained questions like where does the rain come from? Why are animals different? Why does the sun shine? What happens to us after we die? Who made us? That's where god comes in. Humans created god as a sort of easy way to explain these questions to themselves. Do you see it Judar?"

"See what?" Judar asked

Dieter grinned madly before he raised both of his hands and his head in the air and said "Humans created god! Not the other way around! Don't you see it Judar? We humans are the real gods around here! If we can create a belief that a god exists then why can't we create a belief that we humans are gods! This is why I perform my work! So that we humans can become gods on our own! No more bowing down to any sort of fake statue or monument! Once I have found a way for us humans to advance then it will be the world who shall bow down to our knees! So Judar, instead of you asking me a question, how's about I ask you a question? Would you want to become a worthless mortal who has to follow what fate dictates upon them? OR! You could become a god instead and you would be the one dictating fate instead?!"

"Neither." Judar casually replied as he began heading out towards the door.

"Excellent choice! I knew you would- WAIT! What did you said?!" Dieter cried out in surprise but Judar was already gone.

Shrugging his shoulders, Dieter simply decided to resume his work again. Picking up a hacksaw and a power drill from his tools, Dieter hummed himself a merry tune as Chopin's Nocturne continues playing itself in the background of Dieter's lab when suddenly, the phone on his table rang and Dieter grumbled as he placed his tools back and turned the music off before answering the phone.

"Yes. Who is this?" Dieter muttered into the phone with a noticeably annoyed tone in his voice.

"… _Hello Dieter."_ A crisp, static voice answered _"It's been a long time…"_

A smile crept up on Dieter's face as he recognized the voice of an old friend.

"Oh Mr. Collector! It's nice to hear from you again! I thought the authorities captured you in Magnolia Town a month ago?"

" _HaHaHa!"_ The Collector's voice laughed " _No silly! That was just my patsy! Though I have to admit, it was a shame that the Council had to cut off his head after being sentenced to death for my crimes. Ah well. It just proves how incompetent they were."_

"So what can I do for an old buddy of mine? New minions? Someone to kill? Another plastic surgery?" Dieter asked

" _Someone to kill. Don't worry. The last guy's face you transplanted on me is still good as new."_

"A shame…" Dieter muttered as he stared at the fresh skin mask pinned on his wall which he recently just peeled off from the face of an unwitting volunteer this morning.

" _Yes indeed. Anyway, I need you to do this as quick as can before he tells anyone what he knows about me."_ The Collector's voice instructed.

"Alrighty then. What's the name?"

 _"Milton Strust."_ The Collector's voice replied " _Head Ranger of Wyvern Valley."_

* * *

 **Ending Song: Kuusou Mesorogiwi by Yousei Teikoku (Mirai Nikki)**

* * *

 **List of OCs**

 **Tuesday Knight - Velvet Queen**

 **Samerina Volcuzas - ManhattanTheory**

 **Judar Alibaba - Derekjay2000**

 **Killian Walker - Scarlet Claw**

 **Buzz Chopper - KingKatsu**

 **Dieter Mengele - ManhattanTheory**

* * *

 **Well, what do you think guys? Our first dark guild oc story. A lot of oc guild stories have been floating around here so why not make a dark guild story instead? Anyways, we would like to say that this story will have a sort of permanent OC submission opening since we _will_ be killing a lot of the ocs sent to us. Anyways, the format for passing a Necrophobia oc is still on our profile. Please leave a review so that we can see how our new story goes for you.**

 **P.S We apologize to Velvet Queen for killing the oc you gave to us. Hopefully you can forgive us for that and by the way, if an oc of yours gets killed, you can always pass a replacement of it to us and we will accept it instantly as long as it is good enough.**


	2. Midnight Moon

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and we don't own anything except our own ocs**

* * *

 **Opening Song:** **Unravel by TK from Ling Tosite Sigure (Tokyo Ghoul)**

 **Episode 2: Midnight Moon**

* * *

 _Dieter's Lab…_

"Hehehe…" Ember Kinabalu giggled childishly as she began randomly punching the buttons on the phone's dials and waited until something picked up the line on the other end.

Ember, despite her age of 17, is quite childish in appearance. From her small size of 5'7, tiny bust and waist-length brown drill-like pigtails with two shoulder length strands besides her cheeks, the only thing that looks mature from her are her curvy build and the scars on her forearms. Besides that, her skin is light tan in tone and her eyes, hazel though her right one is always covered with a dark purple eye patch. Her attire on the other hand is composed of a lavender sundress that flares out from the waist with gold flower designs made out of lace, a mahogany ribbon that's wrapped around her waist, a large bow that's tied to her back, forearm length white skintight gloves, a black choker with a white rose on the center, white and lavender stripped knee high socks with buttons at the side, brown leather sandals and a bronze ring on her right pinky finger.

 _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

The phone rang for a couple of seconds before someone on the other side finally picked it up and answered it.

 _"Hello? Who's this?"_ A voice with a rather bored tone answered and Ember tried her best to stop from giggling too much before she finally replied.

"Hello -hehe- is your refrigerator running?" Ember chuckled

 _"Yeah. Why?"_ The voice asked in return.

"Hehe-THEN YOU BETTER GO CATCH IT!" Ember shouted into the phone before she slammed it quickly down and collapsed on the floor, rolling in laughter.

"What are you doing?" A tiny voice chirped and Ember turned her head up and saw Nee looking down at her, holding her half-eaten teddy bear tightly in her arms.

"Oh, hey Nee! I was just pranking someone on the phone."

"Pranking? Is it someone I can eat?" Nee asked as she pursed her tiny finger on her mouth.

"No but it is still fun." Ember grinned "Want to try? I can show you."

Nee nodded her head in reply and Ember began teaching her how to do it.

"First you type a bunch of random numbers here and…" Ember said "… wait."

After a few rings, another victim answered Ember's call and said _"Yeah, what do you want?"_

"I'm looking for a friend of mine there." Ember replied "His last name is Gaye. First initials, I. M."

 _"Well, okay. I'll try."_ The man said and Ember began hearing him call out to the people around him.

 _"Hey guys! Is there a Gaye there? I. M Gaye guys! I. M- Heey wait a minute!"_

Ember exploded in laughter as the man realizes he has been pranked and the guy began yelling a bunch of vicious death threats at Ember through the phone.

 _"You little bitch!"_ The man snarled _"If I ever get my hands on you I will rip your intestines out with my bare hands and skip rope with them!"_

Ember continued to laugh as she placed the phone down while the guy was still screaming at her in rage before she turned her glance towards Nee and said "See? It's just that easy. Now you try Nee. Show me what you can do."

Nee tilted her head towards Ember before she slowly approached the phone and begins typing a bunch of random numbers on it like what Ember did.

 _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

 _"Hello?"_ A female voice answered through the phone. " _Grimweld City Orphanage. How can I help you?"_

A twisted smile suddenly began creeping up on Nee's face as she replied with a rather cheery yet dark tone. "Hi! I will kill you all tonight in your sleep and bathe in your blood before I will burn your orphanage down and dance amidst its smoldering ruins and your charred corpses. Have a nice day!"

Nee grinned as she turned her glance towards Ember and said "Was that good?"

"Hmm, direct to the point...I like it!" Ember grinned as she ruffled Nee's hair with her hand.

"What's going on here?!" An angry voice shouted from behind them and the two girls turned around and saw Dieter sternly glaring at them with an irritated look in his eyes.

"That phone is not a toy to be used for your juvenile shenanigans! What if someone managed to trace us here?!"

Ember and especially Nee hung their heads low. "We're sorry Master…"

"Sorry still doesn't cut it!" Dieter snapped as he raised his hand and pointed at his lab door. "Now get out of my lab before I start vivisecting you two right now!"

Ember nodded as she took Nee by the arm and said "Come on Nee. Let's just try some other kind of harmless prank instead. How's about we spike the city's water supply with LSD again?"

Nee smiled as she clutched her half-eaten teddy bear tighter to her chest "Okay. If you say so."

Watching the two girls leave his lab, Dieter sighed as he thought about installing a lock next time on his door when his phone suddenly rang again and Dieter picked it up, hoping that Ember and Nee's prank calls didn't managed to compromise their base's location.

"Hello?" Dieter asks and the crisp and static voice of the Collector greeted his ears once more.

" _Dieter… I have heard the news."_ The Collector's voice chuckled _"Former Head Ranger of Wyvern Valley, Milton Strust, dead after his convoy got attacked by a pack of monsters who killed everyone and left no evidence… I have to say, I'm impressed with your guild's efficiency there."_

"Oh it wasn't that difficult." Dieter replied "It wasn't even much of a challenge."

 _"Well then. Since you managed to complete the task I gave you that quick, I suppose it is proper that I give you an extra 'bonus' in the reward."_

"Money? Hehe," Dieter chuckled "No thanks Mr. Collector. We already have enough stashed away in our underground vault plus the dozens of off-shore accounts Hotaru help me set up."

 _"It's not money that I'm offering Dieter. It is something that you want…"_ The Collector chuckled

"Really? And what could that possibly be?" Dieter asked

 _"Information… about how to reactivate Takemikazuchi's power source."_ The Collector answered with a rasping tone and Dieter's eyes went wide.

"Go on." Dieter said as he suddenly became eager to hear what the Collector has to say next.

 _"I had my men bribe dozens of high ranking officials within the Council in order to find information I could use to… further my interests and by chance, I manage to obtain classified documents regarding your bunker and by extension…"_

"…Takemikazuchi." Dieter finished for him "Are you sure it is legitimate? I thought all information pertaining to it were burned or destroyed."

 _"That's what everyone thought. It turns out one of the project collaborators managed to stow away a bunch of documents in his personal safe in case he suddenly turns broke after the project's cancellation."_ The Collector's voice explained _"Besides_ , _I always quadruple check my information before I sell it to my clients. Plus, it is signed by the original scientist of the project and the last officer in command of your bunker before it was decommissioned by the Council. Anyways, it said that Takemikazuchi requires two specific power sources in order for it to function again. The first one is an extremely rare mineral called 'Dragon Glass'. Now, the documents state that a very large amount of Dragon Glass is required to fuel Takemikazuchi but that mineral is just extremely rare and expensive. Even with my wealth, I can only manage to obtain a tiny amount of it due to its tremendous rarity in the market."_

"We'll worry about that later. What's the other one required to power it up?" Dieter asked

 _"The soul of a Dragonslayer."_ The Collector replied _"Preferably, one that's still alive and not zombified or raised in any kind."_

"A dragonslayer? Where am I gonna find one? I don't have one in my guild!"

The Collector chuckled " _Luckily for you, those people are not actually that rare and this is where I will give you another bonus in the deal. There is one dragonslayer located in Grimweld right now. Her name is Diana Artemis and from the information I received, she is a Lunar Dragonslayer, first generation."_

"You don't say." Dieter grinned "Go on."

 _"She is currently located at the abandoned Cathedral of St. Luna, giving out from what I heard, free music concerts."_

Dieter let out a flat "What?" and The Collector continued on with his explanation.

 _"She is apparently giving out free music concerts to the poor and orphaned children of Grimweld's violent street crimes, believing that it will actually help steer them away from joining the numerous street gangs of the city."_

"Oh. So our dragonslayer is a humanitarian then?" Dieter muttered quietly

 _"Indeed and even though we know it's silly, some mob heads of the city thinks that she might become a threat to their recruitment drive so they want her out of the city as much as possible, either alive or in pieces. Unfortunately for them, they are too scared of her power since she is a dragonslayer and they know that it would be too risky and costly to attack her head on so they went to me instead so that-"_

"You will contact me and tell me about this problem?" Dieter finished The Collector's sentence once again.

 _"Indeed and since I just found out about that tiny tidbit about Takemikazuchi, I thought 'why not kill two birds with one stone?' after all, I do have a lot of businesses set in Grimweld and I could only profit if the rampant crime rate of this city continues. Peace… is just a loss of investment for me. Besides, the thought of a bunch of violent, downtrodden orphan kids not wanting to join an equally violent, downtrodden gang just so they can listen to some little whore sing? Unbelievable. It just makes me want to puke and stab myself with one of my rare antique samurai blades."_

"Indeed." Dieter agreed "That thought alone is just as illogical as the square root of pi."

 _"Exactly! Which is why I also want to request to you to set these young youths straight on the 'right' path to their future as nice, vicious thugs who are destined to stab each other to death."_

Dieter chuckled "Don't worry Mr. Collector. I have the right people for the job."

 _"Excellencio!"_ The Collector happily exclaimed " _Now, I have to go now. My daughter's sweet 16th birthday is about to start soon and she can't blow her candles until her beloved grandfather is there to help her blow it. I hope my information was quite useful to you my friend."_

"Don't worry Mr. Collector. Your information was more than useful." Dieter grinned as he ended the call and placed the phone down before he went to the intercom placed near the phone's side and used it to call Samerina from within the bunker.

 _"Samerina!"_ Dieter shouted into the intercom _"Get the entire team of Wild Hunt together and take Persephone King with you. We got another mission now."_

* * *

 _Cathedral of St. Luna…_

Inside the dilapidated walls and ruined stained glass windows of the former place of worship are about several dozen children sitting on old, dusty wooden benches who are all staring and listening closely at the young, 21 year old woman standing on the wrecked podium of the cathedral as she began singing out to them in a voice that's reminiscent of a beautiful, heavenly goddess.

The woman has long, flowing violet hair that reaches to her shoulders, silvers eyes that shine like the moon's light, pointy elf-like ears, fair skin, a lithe and curvaceous athletic body and a height of 5'9. For her outfit, it consists of a silver colored cloak over a sleeveless black shirt with brown leather straps to hold her cloak in place. Her shirt is quite short as it revealed much of her stomach including the crescent moon shaped tattoo she has that's near her belly button. Besides that, the woman's outfit also consists of a couple of black fingerless gloves, brown pants, black knee high boots, silver colored magnetic bracelets on her upper arms and a pair of silver colored crescent moon shaped earrings.

 _"_ _Hanamichi o usuku terashite  
Yosegizaiku oto o kanadeta  
Adeyaka na jougen no tsuki  
Kumo ni kieta kasa mo nai no ni…._

 _Asa ga kite sore ga haru no shimodoke no you ni  
Itetsuita koi ga itsuka atsuku nagareru naraba…_

 _Owaranai ame no naka de dakishimete  
Anata ga kotae o kakushiteiru no nara  
Kawaranai koe de douka sasayaite  
Kowareta kokoro o semete tsutsunde..."_

Once the woman's song finished, every children inside the cathedral quickly rose to their feet and applauded her for her performance. The woman smiled, happy that the children managed to love and enjoy her song when suddenly, a loud sound of clapping was heard at the far end of the cathedral near its entrance and the woman and the children quickly turned their glances towards its source and saw a woman with dark orange hair wearing a black leather jumpsuit clapping her hands in a seemingly harsh, mocking way. The woman is accompanied by several other individuals, all of whom looks like trouble.

"What a lovely, lovely song!" Samerina snickered "You must be Diana Artemis? Am I right?"

Diana tensed as she glared at Samerina and her group. "Please… there are children here. I don't want any trouble around here."

"Trouble? Why would cause any trouble?" Synestra Filotormenta giggled "We are not here to cause any trouble. Right Samerina-san?"

A young, 18 year old teenager with long, straight black hair, dark blue eyes, pale marble skin and a curvaceous 5'8 body, Synestra's outfit consists simply of a small red jacket that leaves her belly exposed, a leather jacket, jeans and black high heeled boots.

"Of course Synestra dear. We are just here to chat." Samerina smiled but Diana could easily see through her façade and she knew what they are here for.

"Children… please leave out of the back." Diana instructed to the little tykes "I will be just chatting with these strangers for a while."

"But what about the concert Onee-sama?" A young 8 year old girl with a brown ponytail asked "We still want to hear your beautiful voice."

Diana smiled "Don't worry. We'll continue the concert after I am done talking with these strangers. Okay?"

"Alright…" The little girl muttered as she and the other kids left the cathedral through the door behind the wrecked podium.

Once the kids are gone, Diana turned her glance back towards Samerina and said "Look, I don't want to hurt you people badly. I never like fighting too much so I'm going to give you people a chance to back away while you still-"

"Back away? But why would we do that?" Daiki Torishima exclaimed "Backing away from the hunt? That's not what Wild Hunt is!"

Daiki Torishima, 19, is a young man with spiky black hair, red eyes, pale skin and a fit and well muscular body with a height of 6'3. For his attire, it is composed of a red sleeveless shirt, black armbands, white pants and black combat boots.

"Please," Diana pleaded "don't make me do this. You people are just going to get yourselves hurt badly so I suggest-"

 _Boom!_

A large crack of red lightning suddenly shot forth from Daiki's palm straight into Diana's direction. Luckily, she managed to quickly erect a large, barrier shaped shield of moonlight in time to deflect Daiki's bolt.

"Why don't I suggest that you just shut up and fight us instead! I'm getting sick of hearing your whining already!" Daiki sneered

"We don't have to kill her right?" Another member of Wild Hunt, Alexander Jones asked.

A man with a height of 6 feet and weighing at over 155 pounds, Alexander possess possess short dark red hair, fair skin, black eyes and a rather slim body. His arms and legs are seemingly mechanical like Buzz's arm and for an outfit, his is just simply composed of a black male kimono and black sandals.

"Sadly yes. Dieter explicitly said so that we can't rip her apart." Samerina sighed "However…"

A psychotic grin suddenly crept up on Samerina's face as her right hand suddenly became incased in blazing hot black magma. "He never said anything about her not losing any limbs in the process!"

Synestra and Daiki both grinned psychotically like Samerina as they both heard her utter her words.

"Sweet!" Synestra chuckled as dark, angel-like wings grow on her back. "Thanks Samerina-san! I love tearing people's limbs apart!"

Judar just sighed as he simply raised his hand and a couple of large hands made out of sand began forming behind him.

Diana gritted her teeth as she saw that she has no other choice left around but to fight.

 _I'm sorry…but you people left me with no other choice._ Diana thought. _It's a good thing the kids aren't here for this is gonna get really ugly right now._

(Cue Black Paper Moon by Tommy heavenly6 playing in the background.)

Diana dashed forward towards Samerina in the blink of an eye and threw a powerful moonlight infused fist straight towards her face but in that moment, Daiki blocks Diana's attack by catching her fist in midair.

"Wha-? Diana spoke out in surprise as she was shocked that someone managed to catch her attack.

"Sorry but it's not gonna happen." Daiki grinned " _Lightning Devil's Raging Fist!"_

Throwing out a punch of his own, Daiki's electrified fist hit Diana square on her stomach, sending her flying.

Diana however, quickly regained herself and she landed perfectly on her feet.

 _"Lunar Dragon's Crescent Blades!"_

Creating two crescent shaped blades out of moonlight from her arms, Diana charged and swung her blades around only for Alexander and Synestra to intercept her and block her blows using weapons they conjured themselves, a large jagged sword that Alexander transformed his arm into and for Synestra, a couple of wicked purple blades that came out from her arms.

Using their teamwork, the two Wild Hunt members viciously attacked Diana and began pushing her back while Samerina just watches, amused at how the young woman is managing to hold herself off against her brutal followers.

Diana barely dodged another lethal attack as Synestra's blade flashed narrowly across her face but its tip however managed to catch her cheek, leaving a tiny cut in its wake.

The cut stinged Diana so she quickly tried to put distance behind her and her opponents by backflipping away but Judar is waiting for her and once she landed on her feet, he activated his trap.

 _"Scorpion Lotus!"_

A magic circle appeared underneath Diana's feet and without warning, four large scorpion tails made out of sand erupted from the ground and quickly thrusted themselves at the young dragonslayer. Fortunately, Diana managed to raise her crescent blades in time to block the stingers otherwise she would have been impaled to death. Diana tried to lean forward, putting much of her strength in her legs in order to push the stingers back however it seems the stingers are stronger as when they pushed back, Diana could feel her feet slipping on the wooden floor of the cathedral.

"Grrr… I… won't… let… you… win…" Diana growled

Samerina laughed "Give it up girl. You already lost. We have never lost a single hunt in our records and you are no different from the previous prey that we have hunted!"

 _"That's… what… you… think!_ " Diana roared " _Lunar Dragon's Radiance!"_

Diana's body began glowing vividly with a beautiful silver light and before anyone could react, a bright flash of light exploded around the entire cathedral which blinded everyone's eyes momentarily.

Once everyone has regained their sight seconds later, Samerina saw that Diana has disappeared.

Samerina growled and angrily began asking her subordinates on where Diana has disappeared into when she suddenly felt someone tapped into her shoulders.

"Looking for me?"

Samerina quickly turned around and she was immediately greeted with a very unpleasant surprise.

"Peek-a-boo! _Lunar Dragon's Crescent Uppercut!"_

Punching her jaw with a moonlight infused fist, Diana launched Samerina high into the air with a vicious uppercut and the villainess landed with a loud crash on a bunch of old wooden cathedral benches nearby.

"YOU BITCH! HOW DARE YOU HURT SAMERINA-SAN!" Synestra screeched as she dived down towards Diana from above.

 _"Lunar Dragon's Roar!"_ Diana shouted as a large beam of moonlight shot forth from her mouth like a laser which blasted Synestra away, sending her crashing down nearby to where Samerina landed.

 _"A Thousand and One Nights!"_

 _"Gun Arm activate!"_

 _"Lightning Devil's Rage!"_

Diana turned her glance behind her and saw Judar creating dozens of sharp floating schimitars around him using sand, Daiki taking a deep breath and Alexander transforming his arms into a pair of gatling guns.

 _"Lunar Dragon's Goddess Blessing!"_ Diana cried out and she could feel the blessed magic washing over her and increasing her speed by tenfold.

Using her enhanced speed, Diana managed to easily dodge the attacks her opponents threw at her from Daiki's Lightning Devil's Rage, to Judar's schimitars and even from Alexander's bullet tempest before she jumped high above them and yelled _"Lunar Dragon's Trio Megistus!"_

Three floating orbs of moonlight suddenly appeared from out of nowhere and surrounded the three Wild Hunt members and before they could register any kind of action, Diana quickly followed up with another attack.

 _"Lunar Dragon's Roar!"_

Firing a beam of moonlight again from her mouth, Diana's roar struck one of the three floating orbs which was then quickly bounced off to another orb and then to another until it has bounced exactly three times and formed a large glowing triangle with the three Wild Hunt members trapped in the center.

"Moonlight shines upon the guilty and the innocent alike!" Diana shouted as she snapped her fingers and the glowing triangle exploded, taking the three down in the space of a second.

After that, Diana collapsed to her knees in exhaustion as she had used a lot of her energy for that battle.

"I… told you… that… you people… will get… hurt…" Diana huffed when suddenly, she heard something shift nearby and Diana turned her glance around and saw Samerina rising from underneath the pile of broken cathedral benches and began flexing her neck and jaw around.

"You bitch. That hurts." Samerina growled "You are so going to pay for that. Persephone! Do it now!"

"As you wish Samerina-san." A female voice chuckled and before Diana could notice, a large wave of purple energy washed over the entire cathedral though once it's done, Diana didn't feel anything different about herself so she quickly raise herself up and shouted _"Lunar Dragon's Roar!"_

This time however, something is different as no beam of moonlight fired from Diana's mouth as if she just ran out of juice.

 _"Lunar Dragon's Crescent Blades!"_

Nothing happened again as no magical blades formed on Diana's arms. Panicking, she tried shouting out different spells instead.

 _"Lunar Dragon's Radiance!"_

 _"Lunar Dragon's Trio Megistus!"_

 _"Lunar Dragon's Macro Cosmos!"_

Nothing happened. All of Diana's spells are duds and Diana quickly became frightened as she didn't know what is happening.

"Can't use your magic right?" Samerina snickered "Such a shame."

"Indeed it is Samerina-san." Another voice, a female, agreed and Diana quickly turned her head to the direction from where the voice came from and saw a young, 18 year old woman wearing a tight, low cut, black and purple short dress with a ruffled skirt, lots of lace and knee length black boots. The woman possesses long, frizzy, wavy black hair that she wraps up in pigtails, light blue eyes, tan skin and a curvy and voluptuous body complete with thin waist and a very large bust.

"Wha-What have you done to me?!" Diana stammered and Samerina chuckled in response.

"Oh don't worry dear. It's nothing permanent. You see, Persephone here just casted a very special spell that prevents everyone from using any kind of magic within a certain area. Unfortunately, that also includes me. However…"

In the blink of an eye, Samerina suddenly appeared right in front of Diana and before she could react, Samerina quickly grabs Diana's face with her hand before she brutally slams her down on the ground, creating a crater on the cathedral floor and causing debris to be flung around.

"… I DON'T NEED MAGIC TO BEAT A LITTLE BITCH LIKE YOU UP!"

* * *

 **Ending Song: Kuusou Mesorogiwi by Yousei Teikoku (Mirai Nikki)**

* * *

 **List of OCs**

 **Ember Kinabalu - Sakura-Fiction**

 **Diana Artemis - ManhattanTheory**

 **Synestra Filotormenta - KingKatsu**

 **Daiki Torishima - altajir95**

 **Alexander Jones - klbubblepop786**

 **Persephone King - kainxn360**

* * *

 **Well that was long. Anyways, the song Diana sang back there was** **Jougen No Tsuki by Kurousa-P and KAITO. This chapter by the way is connected directly with the end part of Victory Wyvern's chapter 6 where Nee was introduced. We hope you guys enjoyed our double post today. Please leave a review so that we'll know your thoughts. Until next time again. Cya!**


	3. The Slaughter of The Innocents

**WARNING! Disturbing M-Rated Violence Ahead! Read at your own risk!**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and we don't own anything except our own ocs**

* * *

 **Opening Song:** **Unravel by TK from Ling Tosite Sigure (Tokyo Ghoul)**

 **Episode 3: The Slaughter of The Innocents**

* * *

"Ugh!" Diana grunted as Samerina punched her hard on the jaw, sending her crashing onto the hard stone altar of the cathedral which crumbled instantly the moment Diana smashed into it.

"Not so tough now without your magic, are you girl?!" Samerina sneered as she brutally kicked Diana's stomach causing her to cry out in pain.

Meanwhile, the rest of the members of Wild Hunt (except for Judar and Alexander who seemingly turned their glances elsewhere) and Persephone were watching with sadistic glee as Samerina brutally beats Diana to a bloody pulp using only her bare hands.

"YOU! WORTHLESS! INSIGNIFICANT! LITTLE! BITCH!" Samerina roared as she repeatedly punched Diana's face harder with each punctuated word and even then until her own fists started to get bloody and _once_ that was done, Samerina grabbed Diana next by her neck and lifted her up to inspect the damage she has done. Diana's face, once attractive, was now almost completely unrecognizable due to the swollen eyes, multiple bruises, wounds and cuts that Samerina has inflicted upon her by her no-holds barred beatdown.

"Now who's the one getting hurt now bitch?!" Samerina laughed and in response, Diana spits some of her blood on the villainess, eliciting a very, very angry growl from her as a result.

"What… is… wrong with you bitches?!" Samerina snarled as she wiped Diana's blood from her face using her free hand. "Spitting your filthy blood like that! Are you and your kind fucking camels or something?!"

Samerina punched Diana's face hard causing a tooth to fly and blood to spray from her mouth.

"If that scalpel happy idiot didn't order me specifically to bring you alive then I would personally have ripped your spine out and beat you to death with it bitch!" Samerina growled at a half-dead Diana who was hanging limply from Samerina's choke hold.

"Go… to… hell… whore…" Diana weakly gasped out.

Veins started popping and becoming visible on Samerina's head as Diana effectively caused her anger to blow up like an active volcano.

"Persephone, is your spell still active?" Samerina asked in a dangerously quiet tone.

"Mmm.. nope. Its effects have already expired about 4 seconds ago." Persephone replied.

"Good." Samerina chuckled as her free hand suddenly became encased in a large amount of burning hot black magma.

"A whore huh?" Samerina sneered as she raise her burning hot, magma covered hand and started putting it closer and closer to Diana's face. "As if you think you are better than me! Well then, let's see how any man will like you after I give your face a new makeover! Extra crispy style!"

Diana whimpered as she felt the heat from Samerina's hand getting closer to her face.

"Oh don't be afraid little bitch." Samerina chuckled "I may not be as good as Dieter when it comes to plastic surgery but at least it won't hurt a little bit. I promise. Instead…"

The tip of Samerina's finger is only a few centimeters away from Diana's cheek and she could already feel the sensation of her skin burning from the heat generated by Samerina's magma.

"…IT WILL ONLY HURT A LOT!" Samerina finished with a insane cry of perverted, psychotic glee as Diana screamed, the tip of Samerina's finger finally landing on her cheek when suddenly…

 _Bonk!_

"Ow!" Samerina exclaimed as a tiny rock bounced off of her head causing her to accidentally release her grip on Diana's neck who tumbled lifelessly to the ground.

"Leave Onee-sama alone you ugly lady!" An 8 year old girl with a brown ponytail angrily yelled at Samerina.

"Ugly?!" Samerina fumed as her hair flared up in anger "You little brat! How dare yo- ow!"

"Get away from Onee-sama you creeps!" A little boy who seems to be no older than 12 shouted as he and a bunch of other kids started throwing rocks at Samerina and the rest of Wild Hunt from all kinds of directions.

"Ow! Ow! Judar! Ow! Get those brats to stop this insta-! Ow!" Samerina exclaimed and Judar quickly complied with her order.

 _"Desert Storm!"_

A large sandstorm suddenly appeared from out of nowhere inside the cathedral which swiftly blew the children and send them flying towards the walls, knocking most of them out and breaking the bones of some in the process.

"NO!" Diana screamed as she watched the children who came to her rescue get hurt in the process. "Leave them alone!"

"Shut up bitch!" Samerina snapped as she approached the 8 year old girl who threw the rock at her in the first place and grabbed the little child by her neck before she started throttling her around.

"You little brat! How dare you throw that insignificant thing at me?!" Samerina growled

"Let me go! Let me go! Onee-sama!" The little girl screamed as she kicked and struggled in order to escape from Samerina's grasp.

"NO! Don't do it! Please!" Diana cried out as she struggled to pull herself up but the numerous wounds and injuries she received from Samerina's earlier beatdown prevented her from even raising her hand fully from the floor.

"SHUT UP!" Samerina roared as she tightened her grip on the child's neck causing the kid to stop kicking as she could feel her windpipe being crushed by the sadistic woman.

"NO! NO! NO!" Diana repeatedly screamed as she helplessly watched the young girl slowly suffocate in Samerina's grasp. Synestra, Daiki and Persephone all had huge, psychotic grins plastered onto their faces while Judar seemingly seems indifferent to what is happening. Only Alexander seems visibly disturbed by what he is seeing and he tries his best to look the other way while Samerina slowly suffocates the poor girl to death.

"NO! Please! I'm begging you! I'll do anything that you will tell me! Just please! Just let her go! Please!" Diana repeatedly begged to Samerina who just simply laughed at her pitiful attempt to plead for the life of what she deems, a pitiful, worthless insect.

"Oh dear, your pathetic attempt of begging is just hilarious to watch!" Samerina chuckled "In fact, it just _cracks_ me up!"

At the mention of the word crack, a very, unimaginable thing happened which will forever more, haunt Diana's memory for all eternity. In that moment, a very, very audible cracking noise was heard, the sound of someone's neck breaking and Diana could only helplessly watch in horror and despair as Samerina crushed the little girl's neck using only her bare hands before she casually throws and discards the young child's body as if she was just a toy that Samerina has broken.

 _No._

The little girl's body landed on the cold cathedral floor with a loud thud to which, to Diana's ears, was echoed a hundred, billion times.

 _No._

The little girl's dead eyes locked onto Diana's own eyes, her face forever frozen in a lifeless expression of death and horror.

 _Onee… Sama…_

"NOOOOO!" Diana screamed, her shout echoing and bouncing everywhere inside the cathedral's walls while Samerina laughs with tremendous glee at the extremely dark act that she has just committed.

"Well that was a good stress remover!" Samerina happily exclaimed "I should do that more often! Right everyone?"

Only Judar and Alexander didn't answer as the former tried looking indifferent while the latter tried his best to hide his disgust from Samerina. The rest however praised Samerina for her disturbing act.

Samerina then casually approached a seemingly broken Diana whose lifeless silver eyes were now gazing blankly at the face of the dead girl Samerina just brutally murdered right in front of her.

"How pathetic. A strong dragonslayer, broken not by force but by love. What a shame." Samerina mused as she pulled Diana's hair back and the lifeless dragonslayer didn't even react or make a sound as Samerina spits on her face.

"Now we are even!" Samerina sneered before she ordered Judar to put the magical cuff-links on Diana in order to restrain her completely.

"Are… are you sure Milady?" Judar asked uneasily "She seems too… soulless to me."

Samerina rolled her eyes "Does this face look like it's not sure? Now put the damn cuffs on her now! I'm not taking any chances like some sort of spy villain around here!"

"As you wish… Milady." Judar replies as slowly approached Diana and took out the pair of cuffs that were hanging from his side and gingerly began placing them on Diana's wrists who made no motion to stop him even in the slightest as her mind was visibly broken by the atrocious act she had witnessed.

"What should we do about the rest of them?" Synestra chuckled as she pointed out to the rest of the children that were injured or still knocked out.

Samerina mused "Hmm… kill at least four of them and spread their entrails everywhere on the church, take three for Dieter to play with and two for Nee's takeout. She loves fresh meat after all. The rest… let them live. Dieter said that we need to push these brats into the right path and what better motivator there can be but childhood trauma and PTSD?"

"Ohh... that sounds good Samerina-san!" Synestra giggled "I'll get to the chopping right away!"

Producing a couple of cleaver like blades from her arms, Synestra casually approached one of the unconscious children while she cheerfully hums a tune as she begins to chop the little kid to bits.

Daiki and Persephone grinned as they too began approaching one of the children to join off in Synestra's fun when Daiki suddenly noticed that Alexander is not moving from his position.

"Hey! What's the matter Al? Too squeamish or something?" Daiki mocked and Alexander quickly turned his head away and pretend he didn't heard anything that Daiki said.

"Sissy." Daiki jeered "Fine but don't blame me if you get to miss out on all the fun!"

"I know cause I won't." Alexander quietly said as from that moment, the former place of worship temporarily transformed into a place of blood and brutal slaughter…

* * *

 _Dieter's Lab…_

(Cue Chopin's Nocturne Op.9 No.2 playing in the background.)

"Hmm, Hmm, Hmm…" Dieter hummed merrily to himself as carefully took out the still beating heart of the current subject whose strapped to his table.

"Ah… beat still my love!" Dieter chuckled as he showed the sedated subject his own beating heart.

"Wonderful isn't it? The very symbol of love itself! Too bad those romanticists can't even get the accurate shape right! It's a good thing science is never wrong!"

Placing the man's beating heart on a tray laying his table, Dieter grins madly at the man as he next opens up a box that's just lying next to his feet and takes out from what seems to be another beating heart only it's darker, larger and a hell of a lot bigger than the current subject's own cut out heart.

"The superstitious idiots say that the heart is the center of control for love. Well, I say that's poppycock! Love is only created by hormones and emotional outbursts from the brain! But still, it did provide me with the inspiration for my experiment today. The heart of a wyvern! Very rare I might say and very intriguing as it has the ability to still beat for years even after its owner has been dead for a long time. It's a good thing that The Collector has a couple of extra hearts lying around otherwise I would have substituted for the hearts of bovine instead however that would have been unnecessarily cruel to the aliens who want to study them too. Ahh… I'm getting ahead of myself. Sorry for that. Now if you could just hold still as I-"

The door to Dieter's lab was suddenly swung open and Judar, Daiki, and Synestra came walking into the room, each holding what seemed to be an unconscious child on their shoulders followed by Samerina who was literally dragging behind her a lifeless, chained Diana on the ground.

"Ahh good! You people are back already?" Dieter chuckled

"We also brought takeout." Daiki snickered as he laid the unconscious child he was holding on his shoulder to Dieter's table.

"Oh, thanks. Well, just throw the rest into the dungeons I'm still busy here with my experiment." Dieter casually said "But more importantly, you did capture the dragonslayer alive right?"

"If you could consider being a vegetable is alive then yes." Samerina chuckled as she kicked Diana hard, knocking her to the ground and Diana, instead of fighting back, didn't even react or make a sound as she was truly now an empty shell of her former self.

"Woah, I'm very impressed Samerina." Dieter said with an impressed tone. "How did you manage to make her like this without performing a lobotomy on her brain?"

"Psychology my dear Dieter." Samerina grinned "Plus a healthy dose of my fists."

"Hmm, maybe I should have took some classes in that subject." Dieter grinned "However, I never really like Freud and his theories very much."

"Um, I hate to interrupt your conversation here Milady but won't the authorities come after us after we just committed a very heinous crime?" Judar asked

Dieter laughed "Judar, don't be so naïve. It's already been taken care of."

* * *

 _Grimweld City Hall, Mayor's Office…_

"Ah Mr. Collector! The heads of the mob families would like me to inform you that they are extremely thankful for you getting rid of that annoying dragonslayer." The mayor of Grimweld City, Nick Blackthorn, informed though the phone as he casually raised his feet on his desk."They would also be happy to pay you that 2 million Jewel that each of them promised. That makes it exactly a total of 12 million Jewel."

" _Excellencio!"_ The Collector's crisp and static voice exclaimed satisfiably _"Tell the mob heads to wire the money straight to my accounts on the Caparosa Islands and Mayor Blackthorn…"_

"Yes?"

 _"You did covered everything up right?"_ The Collector asked

Mayor Blackthorn grinned "Of course I did! I had my men silence the families of the children involved, either with force or money but mostly by force and I already paid the chief of police his share of the money."

 _"Excellencio! Good work Mayor Blackthorn! As promise, I will give you 25 percent of the reward money that I will receive."_ The Collector casually informed

"Nice! It was always a greet business dealing with you Mr. Collector!" Mayor Blackthorn happily said.

 _"As to you to Mayor Blackthorn. Now if you can please excuse me, I still have an art gallery to attend to at 6'oclock sharp. Until next time Mr. Blackthorn."_

And with that, The Collector's line went dead and Mayor Blackthorn sighed with extreme satisfaction as he laid himself back on his chair and thinks about all the money that he will receive and what he will do with it.

 _Hmm, maybe I will hire a couple of high class girls to 'entertain' me tonight or perhaps I could just throw a lavish banquet for myself. Ahh, they say money can't buy happiness but the only reason people said that is because they don't even have money in the first place!_ Mayor Blackthorn smugly thought to himself when the intercom on his desk rang all of a sudden.

 _"Mayor Blackthorn, a woman here wants to speak to you."_ The voice of Mayor Blackthorn's young female secretary said in a casual voice.

"Tell her I'm busy!" Mayor Blackthorn casually replied "I don't have time to talk with peasants like her."

 _"But Mr. Mayor, the woman said that her name was Marion Gremory."_

Mayor Blackthorn quickly did a spit take as he thought he didn't heard it right.

"What?! What did you say again?!"

 _"Marion Gremory._ " The secretary repeated again _"She said her name was Marion Gremory."_

All the color was quickly drained from Mayor Blackthorn's face as the secretary repeated the dreaded name again to him.

 _M-M-Marion G-G-Gremory? T-The infamous B-B-Bloody Mary? T-The one who slaughtered 113 Dark Guilds all by herself? W-What is she doing here?_ Mayor Blackthorn frighteningly thought in his mind

"T-Tell her that I-I'm n-not here and that I w-will be g-gone for a very long time." Mayor Blackthorn stuttered in response

" _As you wish Mr. Mayor."_ The secretary casually replied as Blackthorn heard her relay his message to his would-be visitor.

 _"I'm terribly sorry but the Mayor is not here at the momen-"_

The intercom was suddenly cut shortly and Mayor Blackthorn wondered in confusion at what just happened but moments later, he finally got his answers as the doors to his office suddenly exploded, spraying wood and splinters everywhere as his secretary came crashing through them and following that, a young came out through the busted door and Mayor Blackthorn was instantly frozen in terror as he recognize her appearance. The woman, who seems to be no older than 25, possesses dark, raven colored hair cut in a bob cut hair style with bangs that are tipped a colored red covering the left side of her face, eyes that are as crimson as blood, a fair skin tone, a voluptuous yet athletic built with a height of 6'0 and long, pink horizontal scar that runs along her entire front neck. Her attire consists of an all black outfit composed of a long trenchcoat, fingerless gloves, a leather shirt and knee high leather boots. The only things that she is wearing that's not black are the silver wedding ring on her right pointer finger and the blood red scarf that she wears on her neck.

"You…" The woman snarled as a large, pulsating dark red tendril erupted from her back before it practically lunged itself towards Blackthorn's direction.

The corrupt mayor screamed as he tried to run away but the woman's tentacle was too fast and it quickly wrapped itself around Blackthorn's waist, lifting him up before dragging him closer to its owner.

Blackthorn tried to kick and struggle within the tendril's grasp but it only caused it to enfold him even more, tightening itself and squeezing until he was left gasping for air.

The tendril carried the mayor towards its owner and turned Blackthorn so that he is directly looking at the angry eyes of the woman whose sclera suddenly transformed into a pitch black color.

"Where… is… she?" The woman growled dangerously low.

Blackthorn gulped "I-I-I don't know what you are talking about!"

"Liar…"

The dark red tendril coiled itself tighter and Blackthorn screamed as he could feel his bones and organs get crushed by the tremendous force it exerts.

"I'll ask you one more time…" The woman muttered as she cracked her thumb across her index finger. "Tell me… where is my daughter or else there won't be anything left of you but a smear on your wall."

"P-Please." Blackthorn gasped as blood dripped from both his mouth and nostrils "I-I don't know anything. P-Please Marion Gremory, let me go… please."

Marion went silent for a few seconds before she said "Fine… I'll let you go alright…"

"Oh thank you! God bless you for-"

What Mayor Blackthorn didn't expect was that several more blood tentacles erupted from Marion's back and each of them seized a specific limb of his, from his legs, arms and even his neck.

"Wha-What is the meaning of this?!" Blackthorn cried out "I thought you would let me go?!"

"Oh I would let you go alright…" Marion muttered darkly as she cracked her thumb across her index finger again. "… in pieces."

The corrupt mayor's eyes grew wide with horror as he felt each of the tendrils began pulling themselves apart in different directions…

* * *

 **Ending Song: Kuusou Mesorogiwi by Yousei Teikoku (Mirai Nikki)**

* * *

 **List of OCs**

 **Marion Gremory - ManhattanTheory**

* * *

 **Well the first arc of Necrophobia, The Bloody Mary Arc, has started now already guys! Yippee! So in this chapter, we just introduced the current arc villain (or was that arc hero or arc anti-hero?) of the story. Expect some of your ocs to die (nastily) in this arc guys for its gonna be filled with plenty of gruesome stuff.**

 **Anyways, we hope that you enjoy this new chapter that we made. Until next time again guys! Cya!**


	4. Flayin' Alive

**WARNING! Minor but still disturbing M-Rated Violence Ahead! Read at your own risk!**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and we don't own anything except our own ocs**

* * *

 **Opening Song:** **Unravel by TK from Ling Tosite Sigure (Tokyo Ghoul)**

 **Episode 4: Flayin' Alive**

* * *

"Let me go! Let me go!" A poor, 6 year old girl with short green hair cried out as she kicked and screamed, struggling to free her arm from the vice like grip of the large, hulking, Frankenstein-like experiment Dieter has created.

"Shut up!" The experiment sneered as he effortlessly drags the thrashing youngster through the dark, damp corridors that leads to the bunker's underground dungeons.

Once they have reached the dungeon's floor, the experiment casually opened the locks on the prison cell and roughly threw the struggling child inside before he casually shut the locks back and lumbers back to where he came from.

The little girl cried as she tried shaking the tough steel bars of her cell to no avail.

"Would you just stop crying already? It's already hopeless right now…" A very depressed voice spoke out quietly from behind her and the little girl turned behind her and saw a deathly thin boy who seems to be no older than 12 hunched up in a fetal position at the very corner of the cell.

"Wha-What's happening here?" The little girl asked as the older, thin boy coughed lightly and muttered "What do you think? They are going to kill us of course and it's not just that. They are also *cough* planning to do something to us. Something *cough* worse."

"Worse?" The little girl whimpered as a scream was suddenly heard nearby and the little girl saw through the bars of her cell a young man who seems to be no older than 22 being dragged by a couple of grotesque, patchwork like creatures.

The little girl gulped "Are those…"

"Yes." The thin boy confirmed "That's what they are planning to *cough* do to us."

The little girl began to snivel and the thin boy just rolled his eyes and covered his ears as the little girl began to cry loudly again, its sound bouncing everywhere inside their cell.

"Now look what you have done Trey! You made her cry again!" Another voice exclaimed and the little girl turn her gaze up and saw another young girl looking worriedly at her. The young girl seems to be at least a year older than her and she possesses dark raven colored hair that's cut short with the bangs tipped in a deep crimson red color.

"I just told her the truth Devi!" Trey replied as he clutched his legs even tighter "We are all going to die and get turned into monsters like the rest of the people locked up here-"

"That's not true Trey!" Devi snapped "We are not going to die and I promise you all that."

"How?!" Trey retorted "Who's going to rescue us? The police? The Council? God?"

A small smile suddenly began creeping up on Devi's face as she said "My mother…"

"Your mother?" The little girl asked Devi in confusion. "What is she? Is she a superhero?"

Devi grinned "Even better. She is a mage and a very strong one to be exact."

The little girl's eyes grew wide "A mage? Can she be able to save us in time?"

"Of course not!" Trey bitterly snapped "No one could! Those monsters will come here first and drag us away screaming to be chopped up and turned into freaks like them!"

"Shut up Trey!" Devi barked "My mother will save us. I'm sure of it and she will even bring her friends with her to help her out in the process."

"Really? She would really do that?" The little girl asked Devi, her eyes now filled with hope that Devi instilled upon her.

"She will." Devi promised her "And even better, she will teach these bad guys a lesson that they will never forget."

* * *

 _An abandoned warehouse located somewhere at Grimweld's docks…_

"AAAAGGGHHH! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!" The bloodied, tortured man screamed as Marion calmly and expertly peels the man's skin right off his muscles using a small rounded knife.

"Now would you like to talk?" Marion chuckled as she dumped the piece of skin she peeled off from the man into a bloody bucket that's already almost half filled with skin that she previously peeled from her captive.

"P-P-Please…" The man desperately pleaded, his hands tied to the wall as blood gushes down the exposed nerves and muscle tissues of his body. "…For the l-last time… I d-don't know where your daughter is…"

Marion frowned as she wiped her knife with a piece of cloth. "You know, there is an old saying in the north. A naked man has a few secrets and a flayed man… none. I'm already almost halfway down and you still haven't told me anything that I want to know. Either you really don't know anything like you say to me or…"

The man screamed again in agony as Marion lightly stabs her knife into his stomach and started peeling off a tiny portion of his skin again.

"… you're lying. Just like the slimy bastard that you are…" Marion finished as she dumped another bloody strip into her skin bucket. "Chief Cadswell, you are one of the most corrupt officials in this city and the head of the fucking police department of Grimweld to boot. It's impossible you don't know anything."

"I-I told you…" Cadswell weakly replied "…I was… only paid cash upfront. I n-never even get to see the m-messenger…"

Marion sighed as she cracked her thumb across her index finger. "Really? Then the footage that I stole and recovered from your own police department is lying then?"

Showing Cadswell a crystal lacrima ball that she took from her pocket, Marion activated the device and it showed a hologram detailing the exact night where Cadswell received a large brown envelop that's obviously filled with cash from a hunched figure wearing a black trenchcoat and a fedora.

"T-That's just… one of… the mob kingpins p-paying me for a… c-cover up…" Cadswell weakly tried to explain.

"But still…" Marion muttered as she twirled her knife in her hand. "You just lied to me Chief Cadswell. You just fucking lied to me right in to my face… and you know what happens to people who fucking lie to me?"

"P-Please…" Cadswell desperately pleaded again, his tears mixing with the blood that's gushing from the skinned parts of his body. "I can't take it anymore…"

Marion smiled, a psychotic glint shining in her eyes as she playfully brandishes her knife. "Oh but from what I heard, the human body can survive days after being skinned. Sure, it dies afterwards but that is only due to complications, not because of the skinning itself. Besides, we are still halfway through and I'm not much in a hurry so why not let's finish what we have started… Shall we?"

"No… NO… NOOOOOOO!" Cadswell screamed as he felt the blade of Marion's short knife sink lightly into his flesh…

* * *

 _Bunker 13, Grand Dining Hall…_

"I'm sooooo huungrrrryyyy!" Nee groaned loudly as she repeatedly bashed her head lightly on the grand table.

"Nee, please have manners…" Samerina scolded as she holds a glass of expensive wine within her fingers. "Children like you should learn about proper etiquette."

Taking a sip of her wine, Samerina's eyes suddenly grew wide before she unexpectedly spit her drink on the face of one of the revenant servants (basically, corpses reanimated by Dieter through science) standing nearby her and she angrily growled at the poor creature.

"You idiot! You gave me Castillon Blanc! I don't drink Castillon Blanc! I drink Castillon Noir!" Samerina snarled

"I'm sorry Mistress Samerina…" The revenant droned, its voice devoid of any kind of emotion. "But we already ran out three days ago…"

"Then get me another one!" Samerina roared as she grabbed the revenant's face before she violently threw the servant at the wall which it brutally crashed through creating a large hole in the process.

Samerina huffed as her anger eventually subsides when she suddenly heard someone clapping from across the table.

"Oh you are still spicy as ever Samerina-sama. Though I think your violent behavior is still a little bit unnecessary." Killian grinned as he casually held his glass and a female revenant servant with gray, decaying skin wearing a maid outfit began refilling it with wine that's straight from the bottle.

"Thanks dear." Killian grinned as he playfully slapped the female servant's ass who didn't even react to Killian's rude behavior and simply bowed her head politely to him and left to pour the drinks of the other members sitting at the grand table.

"You do know that she is a walking reanimated corpse right?" Alexander asked from the other side of the table, a hint of disgust visibly noticeable in his tone.

"What? She still looks hot to me." Killian replied

"She's a corpse. She doesn't even have a body temperature to begin with." Alexander pointed out.

Samerina rolled her eyes before she glances around the entire dining hall where every member of Necrophobia is currently present for the celebration dinner Dieter has organized in honor of the success they had in capturing Diana Artemis. Around the table, revenant servants were busy rushing around, serving drinks and setting up the plates and utensils of the members who are all trying their best to stay busy while the food is not yet being served by finding some sort of activity to do to pass the time. Samerina could see Synestra and Persephone competing in a flirting contest to see who manages to get Judar's attention first. Judar on the other hand, is pretty much oblivious to their advances. Meanwhile Ember mischievously spikes Synestra and Persephone's drinks each with an entire bottle of Naga Viper Chili Sauce that Daiki graciously gave to her while the two women weren't looking.

 _Tap! Tap! Tap!_

All of a sudden, Dieter tapped his glass to get everyone's attention as he cleared his voice first before giving out his speech.

"May I have everyone's attention please?" Dieter grinned as everyone turned their glance towards the head of the table where Dieter is sitting at. "Thank you. Welcome everyone, to our celebration banquet which I meticulously help prepare for this occasion! Anyways, we are throwing this banquet tonight because I have managed to succeed in securing the first requirement needed to make Takemikazuchi operational once again!"

Cheers and applause rang throughout the entire dining area as the entire guild, except Samerina and her followers from Wild Hunt, praised Dieter for his success.

 _Why that slimy, no-good, greasy, four-eyed bastard!_ Samerina angrily snarled in her thought. _How dare he take all the credit without even mentioning my part in that bitch's capture?! He didn't even lift a finger in all of this!_

Samerina turned her glance towards the other members of Wild Hunt and saw from their expressions that they too were more than mildly upset that Dieter took all the credit for their success especially Daiki and Synestra who are both glaring dangerously at Dieter.

"Once we have managed to obtain the second requirement, Takemikazuchi will finally be reactivated once more and no one- not the Council, their guild lapdogs or even God himself can stop us from spreading the fear of death all over the country! And after that, the world!"

The sound of the cheers increased to a point that's almost deafening but another, unexpected sound manage to beat that when it comes to volume.

 _GRUGURGRPGURRGHGHGHG!_

The sound was thunderous as it seemed to have shaken the entire walls of the bunker itself which caused everyone in the dining hall to turn their heads to its source and found out that it came from no other than Nee Glutto who was so hungry that she just took a huge bite from the table itself and began chewing nonchalantly as if it is something she regularly eats.

When Nee finally notices that people are staring at her, she gulps it down, hugs her half-eaten teddy bear tightly and huffs "What? I'm hungry. I eat when I want to!"

Dieter shrugs "Well, Nee is technically right. We can't conquer the world on an empty stomach so…"

Clapping his hands together, the large kitchen doors at the back of the grand dining hall suddenly flew open on cue and about a dozen revenant servants came out pushing carts filled with various kinds of delicious food from steaks, roast chicken, cakes, rolls, mashed potatoes, raw human organs and meatloaf. Though most of the members (including Nee) decline on the meatloaf claiming that it is very gross and disgusting.

Samerina grumbled as a revenant servant served her a hefty portion on her plate though in actuality she actually lost her appetite after Dieter took all the credit for her group's success.

Glaring darkly at Dieter with eyes that are filled to the brim with hate, Samerina's growing resentment for the man grew with every passing second that she bears being under the command of a man whose strength she knows is clearly inferior to hers.

 _One day soon, one day soon Dieter…_ Samerina sinisterly thought. _Once you have outlived your usefulness, I will claim everything that you owned. Takemikazuchi… this guild… your knowledge… and of course, your life…"_

Suddenly, one of the revenant servants approached Dieter just as he is about to eat his meal and whispered something into his ear which caused his eyes to grow wide with worry.

Dieter quickly raised himself from his seat and excused himself from the table telling the members of Necrophobia that he has urgent subjects to dissect to and that they should enjoy their current meal for the night. When Dieter left for his lab in order to get some privacy, Samerina instantly got suspicious and she approached Killian who was flirting with one of the female members of the guild.

"Walker… I want you to do something for me." Samerina demanded which caused Killian to raise his eyes.

"Are you sure Samerina-sama? I never thought that you are really in to me like that-"

"Ew! No you dunce!" Samerina angrily snaps at him in disgust "I just need your magic for something."

* * *

 _Dieter's Lab…_

"Blackthorn's dead? What are you talking about?!" Dieter angrily said through the phone "Who in their right minds would kill the Mayor of Grimweld itself?"

 _"I don't know."_ The Collector's voice replied back from the phone _"The mobs insist to me that none of their men attacked and killed Blackthorn and none of Blackthorn's underlings are too ambitious to have their boss killed for his position. However, I think I may know what kind of person we may be dealing with."_

"Really? How so?" Dieter asked

" _Apparently, during the attack, the suspect only killed a select amount of people. Ones who are directly under the employ of Blackthorn and are also directly involved with his… 'activities', so as to say. The rest have been spared even though they might become witnesses to their crime. Unfortunately, the witnesses are currently traumatized by what they have seen so they won't be able to help us on this case. However, the fact that the attacker spared those witnesses and only killed the ones that are corrupt has help made me realize what kind of person would do that. The answer? A vigilante."_

"Great." Dieter mumbled sarcastically "A wannabe superhero is on the loose in the city."

 _"It's worst than that my good friend."_ The Collector continued _"Chief Cadswell of the Grimweld City Police Department has also disappeared suddenly and none of his men can find him anywhere in the area where he vanished however, the GCPD is always known for being very incompetent in their duties so I'm pretty sure they are just not doing their jobs right because they are just stupid, lazy or both."_

"Probably both." Dieter commented

 _"Anyways, since I know you and your guild are a hell of a lot more reliable than those fools, I need you and your 'friends' to locate where Cadswell is. He was last seen at the docks near Grimweld's industrial river district where he is about to accept a bribe from a gang member there who's planning to smuggle a large shipment of illegal drugs that is arriving from the south. I prefer that Cadswell remains… breathing at least. I spent a really large investment on him so it would be a waste if he is killed in any unfortunate sort of way."_

"Don't worry Mr. Collector. I'll try my best to get your little puppet safe and sound as much as possible." Dieter grinned while he remains completely unaware that his conversation was being secretly spied upon as from the other end of his lab door, Samerina and Killian were silently eavesdropping on him using Killian's sound magic.

* * *

 _Back at the abandoned warehouse…_

Marion sighed in disappointment, wiping the blood from her short knife as she dissatisfiedly stares at the almost completely skinned corpse of her victim.

"Such a huge letdown." Marion muttered "Died before I even manage to reach his feet. Such a shame, I was just right above his ankles. Oh well, there's always next time and at least he finally did gave me what I want. Plus, as an added bonus I even get to break my previous record where the last one died after I reached his knees."

Pulling out a blood red cellphone engraved with a black heart on the center from the inside pocket of her trenchcoat, Marion started contacting someone on the line and she waited until it was picked up.

 _Riiiing!... Riiiing!... Riiiing!_

Finally, she heard the line being picked up and Marion smiled as she spoke though the phone.

"Hello? Is this the Von Justice household? Can you tell him to gather the others at the Blackchapel District please?" Marion grinned "We are going on a whack-a-mole hunt. Yes, as soon as possible please. Okay. Thank you."

Placing her phone back into her pocket, Marion looked at the horizon and quickly became deep in thought.

 _Hang on Devi. Mother's coming, along with a bunch of her friends and she will teach those bastards a lesson they will never forget in their entire lives…_

* * *

 **Ending Song: Kuusou Mesorogiwi by Yousei Teikoku (Mirai Nikki)**

* * *

 **Hey guys! We'll be now accepting a total of 5 oc villains/heroes/antiheroes for Marion's little group called Blood Pact which will be the group Necrophobia will be facing in this arc. We will provide an example of there format here as well as on our profile. We hope that you really enjoy this chapter that we made. Please leave a review or like if possible. Until next time again guys! Cya!**

 **P. S We'll introduce a lot of characters as much as possible on the next chapter so don't worry :)**

 **Blood Pact**

 **Our Current Info about Them: A mysterious organization (not a guild but an organization) of mages led by the infamous Bloody Mary, Marion Gremory, Blood Pact is very powerful group full of vigilante mages that operates without (or in truth, ignores) the Council's approval which caused them to be branded as dangerous fugitives by the authorities. However, the members of Blood Pact don't mind and don't even care as most of their activities involve killing very high profile criminals.**

 **Name:**

 **Nicknames and Aliases:**

 **Age:**

 **Appearance: (ie, hair style, hair color, eye color, size, body built, skin color)**

 **Blood Mark Location:**

 **Clothes (Regular):**

 **History: (A history that's only like 4 sentences long or just plain short will be rejected. Please, if you want us to accept your oc then make their history good and understandable so that we can write them a bit more easily)**

 **Relatives (If Any):**

 **Personality: (A personality that's only like 4 sentences long or just plain short will be rejected. Please, if you want us to accept your oc then make their personality unique and wonderful so that we can write them a bit more easily. Or else we'll just turn them into a one shot cannon fodder character we won't even bother characterizing much.)**

 **How they act-**

 **Towards Other Members:**

 **Towards Criminals and their Crimes:**

 **Towards Their Enemies:**

 **Do they show mercy?:**

 **Quirks: (A unique kind of habit, trait or vebal tic that they possess like for example, they may have a habit of ending their sentences with certain words or they always crack their knuckles whenever they are angry or perhaps they always sing a sing everytime they are sad.)**

 **Magic and Spells: (At least 9 spells/abilities and full details please. Please make your OC's magic and description as unique and beautiful as possible for a higher chance of acceptance. Also, since we have already seen these types of magic, we will not be accepting magics that are based on water, blood, darkness, necromancy or scythes.)**

 **Equipment: (if they have any)**

 **Hobbies:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Fears:**

 **Strengths:**

 **Weaknesses: (Please give your character a weak point or else we will reject it.)**

 **Theme Song During Battle:**

 **Quotes From Your Character:**

 **Other Detailed Info:**

Please title the name of your message as Necrophobia Blood Pact OC (Name) so that we can arrange yours easily. _**Remember**_ , your oc _**may**_ get killed at any given moment in this story so think wisely first before you pass.


	5. Whack-a-Mole

**WARNING! M-Rated Violence Ahead! Read at your own risk!**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and we don't own anything except our own ocs**

* * *

 **Opening Song:** **Unravel by TK from Ling Tosite Sigure (Tokyo Ghoul)**

 **Episode 5: Whack-a-Mole**

* * *

 _Neverland, a heavily fortified underground human trafficking center and sex club located directly below Grimweld's Blackchapel District…_

"Stupid girl! Where's my money?!" The leader of the trafficking ring and owner of Neverland, Damon Bricks, angrily shouted at the young, 19 year old girl whose arms he is holding tightly in a vice like grip.

"I'm-I'm sorry b-boss…" The girl fearfully apologized to Bricks, tears falling down her heavily bruised cheeks. "…He-He quickly took off before he can pay me and-"

 _SMACK!_

A very loud smacking sound was heard as Bricks angrily backhanded the poor girl causing her to stumble down painfully to the ground.

"IDIOT!" Bricks growled "You were suppose to ask for the payment _before_ you give a customer your services! Haven't I already taught you about that since you were 13 girl?!"

The young girl whimpered, nodding as her hand nested on her painfully throbbing cheek which has now began to bleed due to Bricks' slap.

"Good." Bricks sneered "Now, I hope you learned your lesson girl cause if you ever screw up again then I will have to consider you as 'defective merchandise'. You do know what happens to 'defective merchandise'? Right, little girl?"

The little girl continued whimpering as she gave a nodding reply to Bricks.

"Good. Now get back to work! And put some makeup on that face of yours! There are about 25 other men there who are waiting in line and they are all willing to pay good money for a girl who's at least twice below their age."

The girl fearfully nodded as she grabbed a blanket to cover herself while Bricks snickers as he pulls out a large bundle of cash from his pocket and began counting it.

"I love this job." Bricks chuckled as his head of security suddenly came into the room.

"Hey boss! We have a lot of customers today." The man informed "However, the entire security team is having a hard time checking them all out."

"Heh, no biggie." Bricks casually as he still counted his cash "Business is fine. I'm sure everything will work out."

"Aren't you afraid we might get infiltrated by the cops or something boss?" The security head asked

"Pfft." Bricks snorted "The cops? Just throw some Jewel in their face and they will turn as blind as bats."

"What about the other hostile gang members?"

"Them? Puh-lease. They wouldn't even dare set foot here unless they want to get turned into swiss cheese." Bricks confidently replied "The guns I gave to your men are top, military grade firearms. Imported and smuggled directly from the kingdom of Vale and the heavy titanium steel doors I installed at the entrances are fireproof, blastproof and bulletproof. Nothing short of a tank can break through them. Plus we even hired two of those guys from that Necrophobia guild to help us around. We have absolutely nothing to worry about."

* * *

 _Neverland surface entrance, disguised as a fancy restaurant from above…_

"What the hell man? I'm invited to this place!" A grungy, man wearing old, misfit clothes complained to the enormous, muscled bouncer of the restaurant who was guarding its entrance.

"No invitation, no entry." The bouncer coldly stated.

Grumbling, the grungy man reached into his pockets and pulled out a couple of Jewels.

"Here." The grungy man said as he placed the money on the bouncer's hand.

"The bouncer stared at the cash on his hand and frowned "It's 50 short."

"Oh come on man! I was just gonna stay here for an hour only!" The grungy man complained.

"No 50, no entry." The bouncer stated this time and the grungy man cursed as he reached again into his coat pocket and pulled out an old piece of dirtied underwear and handed it to the bouncer.

"What's this?" The bouncer asked

"My invitation." The grungy man chuckled "Your momma gave it to me last night. She was quite the kisser!"

The bouncer cracked his knuckles as he calmly said "Let me show you the way out…"

Grabbing the grungy man by his coat, the bouncer effortlessly lifted the man above his shoulders before he carried him over and violently tossed him at an open dumpster that was idly lying on the other side of the street.

"And don't come back!" The bouncer sneered as he slammed the dumpster's lid closed upon the man and began walking back to his post.

 _"Hey you're strong! Just like your momma!"_ The man laughed from inside the dumpster when suddenly, a large garbage truck passed by the dumpster and began lifting it up using the two automated arms on its side before dumping its entire contents inside its trash compactor.

While inside the trash compacter, the grungy man made another remark at the bouncer's mother.

 _"Wow! It's dark and cold inside here. Just like your momma!"_

The smirk displayed on his face quickly disappeared once the trash compacter's mechanism began to stir up and the hydraulic presses of the compacter suddenly began closing in on him, threatening to squash him like a bug.

From his post at the entrance, the bouncer smirks as he could see and hear the guy scream as he gets flattened inside the garbage truck's trash compacter when suddenly the bouncer noticed a tall, dark raven haired woman with red bangs wearing a dark trenchcoat approach the entrance, accompanied by 5 other individuals.

The bouncer smiled as he crosses his arms and says to them "Sorry ma'am but this is an exclusive place. No invitation, no entry."

Marion Gremory smiled as she cracked her thumb across her index finger. "Invitation? Oh don't worry, we have an invitation."

In the blink of an eye, Marion thrusted her hand directly through the bouncer's muscled chest before she pulled it out quickly and tore out the bouncer's own heart in the process.

"Is this enough for an invitation?" Marion asked, showing the bouncer his own beating heart as he quickly collapsed onto the ground, clutching his bloody chest.

"Hm. I guess we are in." Marion chuckled as she nonchalantly tosses the bouncer's still beating heart away before she and her companions casually entered through the restaurant's expensive glass doors…

* * *

 _Abandoned warehouse, Grimweld City river docks…_

"Hotaru, I think we have found our guy." Persephone said as she amusingly stared at the grisly, skinned corpse of Chief Cadswell hanging by his bloody arms from the ceiling of the abandoned warehouse.

"No kidding Sherlock." Hotaru sarcastically replied as she lightly tapped the side of her head and her eyes suddenly glowed before they project a holographic 3D image screen in front of her.

A young, 21 year old woman with pale skin and long, straight black hair that reaches to her collarbones with bangs that split in the middle of her face, Hotaru Mikage possesses eyes that are almond shaped and grey in color as well as a curvy 5'0 built but what is the most noticeably about here is the usb port like headjack at the back of her neck which she mainly uses to connect her mind to the mainframe of Necrophobia's computer systems in order to operate them a bit more efficiently. Her attire consists of a white tank top under a loose kimono top with a dragonfly print that reaches to her midthigh, black high waist shorts and ankle sneakers.

"Master Dieter, you won't like what we found here." Hotaru said as she contacted Dieter through her holographic screen.

 _"Let me guess, Cadswell is dead right?_ " Dieter casually asked back in response " _Ripped apart?"_

"Skinned actually. From the top of his head to just right above his ankles." Hotaru replied.

 _"Skinned?! Oh, can I take a look?! Can I take a look?!"_ Dieter asked excitedly in morbid fascination as Hotaru complied and showed Dieter the corpse through the feed in her eyes.

 _"Hm, not bad. In fact… it's beautiful!"_ Dieter gleefully said in admiration, impressed at the gruesome handiwork of the person who killed the police chief _"Like a work of Michelangelo or Da Vinci! It's a gorgeous masterpiece! A magnum opus! I have to personally meet the artist of this excellent work of art and-"_

"Um, Master Dieter. You shouldn't be admiring the enemy around here." Hotaru pointed out.

 _"Oh yeah. Sorry about that. I just can't help myself there. Anyways, continue investigating the area. You might find a clue hidden around there somewhere that might lead us to the identity of this… 'interesting' individual, so as to say."_

"Roger that." Hotaru affirmed as she turned off her holographic projection before she glanced around the area and noticed something at the very far corner of warehouse's ceiling.

"Hey Persephone, do you think that lacrima camera over there is still operational?"

* * *

 _Neverland, underground section…_

"What do you mean we are being attacked?" Bricks asked with an annoyed tone as his head of security interrupted him again during the middle of his money counting.

"Sir, according to the surveillance cams, a group of unknown individuals have broken through the upper level section of the club and they are now riding the express elevator straight into the lower levels." The head of security informed as his eyes were glued to the multiple screens showing the various scenes captured by the surveillance lacrima.

"Then get your men ready and have them wait at the elevator entrance itself. Give those intruders a surprise party they won't enjoy." Bricks casually ordered as he kept his attention instead on counting the money he earned by his illegal business.

The head of security sighed as he contacted the rest of the guards through their ear links and alerted them of the situation at hand.

" _Attention everyone! Hostile forces arriving at point alpha! I repeat! Hostile forces arriving at point alpha! Everyone please select a weapon from the armory and wait for the enemy's arrival! This is not a drill! I repeat! This is not a drill!"_

Neverland's guards quickly scrambled to their feet as each of them grabbed a strong, heavy firearm from the club's armory that ranges from M-16s, KRISS Vectors, Thompsons, M60s, F2000s and even some XM8s which are notoriously difficult to find in the black market as well as some experimental heavy duty battle armor that's secretly being developed by the military.

Once they have been fully equipped, the guards all quickly rushed towards their posts at the express elevator's entrance and waited for it to arrive, their guns raised and pointed at the door as they saw the numbers displayed above it showing the elevator's current level slowly drop and approach the level they are currently at.

 _-61… -62… -63…_

"Steady…" The captain of the guard stated as the countdown continued.

 _-64… -65… -66…_

"Steady…" The captain repeated.

 _-67… -68… -69…_

"Steady…" The captain repeated again for the third time just as the elevator displayed the last number.

 _…70. Ding-Dong!_

"Fire!" The captain of the guard screamed and dozens of guns blazed the next instant just as the express elevator opened its doors, spraying its entrance with enough bullets to supply an entire army.

"Hah! Eat hot lead bitches!" One of the guards yelled, the roar of their guns echoing throughout the corridor they are in.

Once their guns are almost out of ammo, the captain barked out an order to cease firing and his men swiftly complied with his order.

The captain squinted but he couldn't see anything due to the thick smoke.

"Warrick."

"Yes sir?" Warrick asks as he kept his KRISS Vector pointed at the smoke covered elevator entrance.

"Check it out. See if the intruders' corpses are there. We'll cover for you." The captain of the guard replied.

Grumbling, Warrick warily made his way to the site where they shot at the elevator multiple times and disappeared into its thick plume of smoke.

"Sir, I can't see anything around he-AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Warrick's screamed, startling and alerting the other guards.

"Warrick! What happened?!" The captain cried out as a woman wearing a black trench coat stepped out from the smoke, carrying the poor guard through a large, blood red tentacle that she impaled him through the chest with, a large smile visible on her expression before she casually threw the guard off her tentacle.

"That's not a nice way to treat your guests boys…" Marion chuckled "Right Kiara?"

"You got that right Marion-sama." Kiara Mosito replied as she steps out from the smoke. "But knowing criminals like them, they obviously don't have any manners in the first place."

A young 20 year old woman with long brown hair that she keeps tied up in long pigtails using a couple of purple ribbons, Kiara also possesses green eyes, a tan skin color and a unusually short 5'0 height but with a still very athletic and sexy body built (and not to mention, her very noticeable *ahem* 'assets'). For her outfit, Kiara wears a black t shirt with loose fitting sleeves, a loose fitting white skirt, black tights and strangely, no shoes.

"Maybe we should teach them some. Painfully by the way." Another voice suggested as Locke Cardoni revealed himself from the smoke.

A 23 year old, handsome man possessing short brown hair with several locks that hang in front of his dark blue eyes, Locke has a very muscular and well built fair skinned body with a height of 5'10. His outfit is composed of a white colored tee with the sleeves rolled up, a maroon vest and dark loafers and designer suit pants.

"Indeed! My soul is already as fiery as the burning star of justice!" Galaxy Von Justice exclaimed loudly as he reveals himself.

A young man who seems to be somewhere between 17 and 18, Galaxy has jet black hair kept in a tidy schoolboy like hairstyle by an orange band that's tied to his hair, ruby red eyes and a very athletic built with a height of 1.8 metres. For his attire, Galaxy wears a rather very flamboyant and colorful outfit that consists of a red shirt with a large jewel on his chest, a blue and white jacket, red and yellow fingerless gloves decorated with crimson red jewels on them, white pants with yellow stripes and brown shoes.

"Yeah, yeah. We already know. You don't have to shout too loudly for everyone to hear." Another member of Blood Pact, Trevor Adams muttered.

A man that's 24 years old with black hair that's styled in a buzzcut, Trevor possess eyes that are blood red like Marions along with a fair skin and an athletic, 6'2 body with very broad shoulders. For an outfit, he wears a crimson red cloak, a short sleeved white t-shirt, a black jack and pants plus a pair of combat boots.

"Miss Marion, is it okay for me to test one of my newly developed poisons on these dummkopfe?" The final member of Blood Pact to reveal themself, Saturday Knight, politely asks.

A young, 20 year old woman with vermillion red colored hair kept in a short bob cut hairstyle, Saturday possesses tsurime shaped eyes that are brown in color with a light colored scar that's just barely visible underneath her right eye, an ivory skin colored tone, unusually sharp and pointy ears and canines and a slender yet athletic body with a height of 5'8. Her outfit is a very Nazi-esque uniform that consists of a black commissar cap decorated with an Iron Cross, a long, black leather coat, a black colored undershirt and pants, a brown belt with a silver buckle shaped like the face of a snarling wolf, knee high boots and an armband that also displays the Iron Cross.

"Maybe later Saturday dear." Marion replied, grinning "After we make sure that there won't be any 'collateral damage'. Okay?"

"As you wish Miss Marion." Saturday politely said in response.

The guards, frightened by the murder of their fellow guard Warwick, suddenly began shooting their weapons at Marion's group again. Marion however just casually sighed as she waved her hand and said _"Blood God's Hemosphere."_

A defensive dome of black blood was quickly erected by Marion which easily blocked all the shots fired at them by the guards.

The guards, in a fit of frantic frenzy, kept on firing their guns at Marion's barrier despite their weapons being totally ineffective in penetrating its defenses until finally, their guns eventually ran out of ammo.

"Are you done yet?" Marion asked with a bored tone in her voice and the guards suddenly began stepping back, frightened at the people standing in front of them.

A psychotic smile began slowly creeping up on Marion's face. "Good. Kiara…"

"Yes Marion-sama?" Kiara asks

"Can you please paint the walls red for me?"

Kiara grinned "Gladly!"

Snapping her fingers together, Kiara commanded the air pressure around the guards to drop rapidly in a fraction of a second, causing the internal gases inside the men to swiftly expand their bodies to about 9 times their original size before they literally pop and explode like an over inflated balloon, spraying the entire corridor walls with a shower mix of blood, bone fragments, skin, guts, chunks of tissue and various kinds of organs.

Only one person survive, the captain, as he was a little bit farther from the maximum range of the area of effect of Kiara's spell but right now, he is instantly terrified and scared shitless of watching all of his men die quickly in a very horrifying way.

"M-M-MONSTERS!" The captain screamed as he turned back and attempted to make a run for it.

"Saturday…" Marion said as Saturday nodded before she drew a gold plated Luger pistol from her coat and aimed it at the running captain.

"Hm. Go ahead and run. You'll just die tired." Saturday muttered as she pulled her trigger.

 _Bang!_

Saturday's bullet struck the captain's head, entering through the back of his temple before exiting out of his forehead.

The guard collapsed, dead as he crashed face first into the ground.

"Boom! Headshot!" Locke grinned as Saturday hid her gold plated Luger inside her coat again.

Marion turned her glance around and saw that a surveillance lacrima was looking straight at them, watching them closely through its camera and Marion couldn't help by smile back at it, saying "I can see you sweating…"

True enough, at the other side of the feed, the person watching was indeed sweating in fear, having witnessed how they have easily and brutally slaughtered their men.

"B-B-Boss!" The head of security stammered but Bricks just seems to be pissed instead as he just grabbed the microphone for the intercom of the system and yelled angrily at it.

 _"ALL GUARDS! GET THIS PLACE INTO LOCKDOWN AND GRAB THE BIGGEST, BADDEST, DAMNED PIECE OF WEAPONRY YOU CAN FIND IN THE ARMORY AND TAKE THESE SONS OF BITCHES OUT!"_

Breathing heavily, Bricks growled in frustration when he suddenly heard someone giggle from behind him.

"I told you that your men are nothing more than just mere trout pretending to be sharks." Calypso Galloway said in a sing song like voice.

Calypso Galloway, 19 years old, is a young woman possessing long, curly dark brown hair, a beach tan skin tone and sea blue eyes. Her body is tall and slender and she has small freckles on her face and also possesses a very considerable bust. Her outfit is simply a strappy sea green bikini top, a white and green short skirt and brown sandals. In her hand, she carries a large trident decorated with pearls.

"Oh shut up whore!" Bricks growled at her "As if you look different from any of the other whores under my employ. I even paid your boss with a hefty sum of my earnings so that means you get to do everything that I say you d-"

A sharp, blade of pressurized water suddenly flew past the side his head, narrowly missing the center of his face and only managing to cause a light cut on the side of his cheek.

"Oh please, I'm not like the lower class heathens that you pimp out…" Calypso glared "If you want to disagree, then perhaps I should feed you to the fishes instead…"

Bricks gulped before Calypso suddenly returned back to her cheery expression.

"Well, I suppose it's a beautiful day for a storm to brew. Right Buzz?"

The large, hulking man of 450 pounds of muscle stood up from his seat and grinned as his mechanical arm transformed into a fearsome buzzsaw that's ready to chop someone up.

* * *

 **Ending Song: Kuusou Mesorogiwi by Yousei Teikoku (Mirai Nikki)**

* * *

 **List of OCS**

 **Hotaru Mikage - aww. - . shiitake**

 **Kiara Mosito - klbubblepop786**

 **Locke Cardoni - kashew klick**

 **Galaxy Von Justice - Hofund**

 **Trevor Adams - Trevor607**

 **Saturday Knight - Velvet Queen**

 **Calypso Galloway - Fairiesandtails**

* * *

 **Well what did we say? Told you guys we will introduce a lot. Luckily we manage to find some spare time to finish this chapter in a jiffy. College can really be a pain but well, it's a requirement of life that you just can't shake. Anyways, we'll make the fight on the next chapter we post. We hope that you guys enjoy the chapter that we did. Please leave a review if possible. We hope to see you guys again! Cya!**


	6. Slaughterfest

**WARNING! M-Rated Violence Ahead! Read at your own risk!**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and we don't own anything except our own ocs**

* * *

 **Opening Song:** **Unravel by TK from Ling Tosite Sigure (Tokyo Ghoul)**

 **Episode 6: Slaughterfest**

* * *

 _Neverland, underground section…_

"Close the doors! Close the doors! Close the doors!" One of the guards repeated frantically as another guard was furiously typing the password for the door's lockdown mode and after he finally punched the last letter of the code and entered it, the large steel doors of the corridor began slowly sliding down.

"Close! Close! Close!" The guards repeated as they anxiously watched the steel doors descend and once it has finally closed down and locked itself into position, the guards gave out a huge sigh of relief as they thought that they are now finally safe.

 _Sssssssss…_

A tiny, sizzling sound was heard and to the guards' horror, a tiny hole suddenly appeared on the thick steel surface of the doors and gradually began growing and growing as the bubbling green acid that oozes out from it slowly eats the door apart.

"What the?!" The guards cried out in surprise as the acid stopped oozing out and Saturday's voice suddenly came out from the hole that the acid made.

"Gutentag. You are all going to die!" Saturday's voice chuckled and from the hole, a noxious cloud of yellow green smoke began seeping out from it and started filling up the entire corridor with its putrid smelling gas.

The guards gasped, tightly clenching their throats as they felt their lungs burn painfully from the foul gas that entered their respiratory systems not to mention the extreme dizziness and lethargy that they felt before they all eventually collapsed onto the ground, dead from the poisonous gas that Saturday unleashed upon them.

After the guards are all dead, a tiny portal was summoned into the corridor which sucked out all of the poisonous gas in the area before it closed itself automatically and disappeared.

Once the air in the corridor became safe and breathable again, Marion and her group stepped out from the hole Locke's acid created and continued walking leisurely towards the destination of their target.

Eventually, Blood Pact met more guards along their path who stubbornly tried to attack them with their high powered guns even though their weapons are pretty much useless against the vigilante group.

"GRRAAH! DIE! DIE! DIE!" A guard frantically screamed as he rapidly fired his Thompson submachine gun at Marion.

Marion however didn't even register him much as a threat, treating him much more as a nuisance as she didn't even bother blocking his bullets with the blood tentacles on her back. Instead, she just casually walks over to the frantic man, taking all of his shots with her body as the wounds she received from the man's gunfire quickly healed the moment they appeared due to the insane healing factor that she possess.

Marion sighed as she grabbed the man by his neck and lifted him up effortlessly as if he weighed nothing more than a feather.

The man struggled as he tried to free himself from the grip Marion has on his neck while the woman looks at him with a really bored expression on her face.

"Don't bother." Marion sighed "You are just going to make your death a bit more difficult for yourse-"

 _BANG!_

The guard that Marion was choking suddenly drew a .45 Magnum pistol from his side and shot Marion directly on the face, blowing off the top half of her head and spraying most of her brain matter around in the process.

However, much to the surprise and horror of the guard, Marion's body was still standing despite having half of her brains blown off and the grip she has on the guard's neck tightened itself even more.

"You really shouldn't have done that…" Marion muttered darkly as her lips formed themselves into a psychotic smile and to the guard's utter horror, her skull began instantly repairing itself from the damage the guard's .45 Magnum had done and the guard could see how the damaged parts of her brain grew back before it was covered by repaired layers of bone, muscles, tissue and skin.

"Wha-What… are… y-" The guard gasped

"Oh shut up and try not to scream too much." Marion snickered before she opened her mouth, showing off her sharp, pointy, vampire like teeth and the guard can only stare helplessly and scream in pain as Marion sunk her teeth deeply into his shoulder…

* * *

 _Later…_

A group of Neverland guards stared nervously at the closed steel door in front of them, guns raised and pointed as they waited for Marion's group to arrive.

"Don't be afraid men!" Their captain barked "Just hit them with all you have and they will sure fall do-"

 _Creeeeaaak!_

A loud creaking noise was heard as the thick steel rods holding the large metal door in place suddenly began to break due to some unknown extreme pressure being applied on them and before the guards know it, the thick steel rods snapped apart and the large metal doors flew straight towards them, decapitating a couple and crushing a few of them under its weight in the process.

"Now villains! Taste the fiery wrath of the flames of justice!" Galaxy cried out loudly as a huge firestorm suddenly roared out from the entrance, consuming several guards who got caught in its path and cooking them to an extremely burned crisp.

"Who are these people?!" A guard exclaimed in horror when Trevor suddenly shot forth from the entrance, his fist enveloped in a wrap of white and red colored energy as he shouted in response.

"Your judgment!"

Trevor's fist struck one of the guards dead center on his stomach, sending him flying and crashing into a couple of his comrades nearby.

The remaining guards, already extremely terrified by what they have seen, decided to ditch this battle and run away but unfortunately for them, Kiara won't let them.

"Boom." Kiara mumbled as she snapped her fingers and the guards suddenly stopped fleeing as they instead clutch their heads in pain as they could feel their blood rush rapidly to their brains and their heads began to expand disturbingly like a balloon and before they know it, their heads popped open like a zit, spraying blood and brain matter all over the thick concrete floor.

Locke and Saturday finally came out through the entrance followed by Marion who was licking the blood off her lips from the last meal that she had.

"Ah. Now that was refreshing." Marion said contently before she turned her glance to her followers and began giving out orders.

"Kiara, Locke. I want you two to head off into the area where they keep the women and free them from their captivity. Galaxy, Trevor. I want you two to head into their showroom and slaughter all the despicable animals who gathered there to watch and free any woman that's being held there against their will too."

Kiara, Locke, Galaxy and Trevor quickly complied with Marion's command and began heading off into different directions.

"What about me Miss Marion?" Saturday asked "Is there anything that I can do for you?"

"Sure." Marion replied "Have you finished developing that truth serum you are experimenting on?"

Saturday nodded "Yes Miss Marion. I just perfected it after my 23rd try and it is guaranteed that anybody who ingests it or is injected by it will start singing like a canary."

"Excellent." Marion grinned "Now let's go before-"

 _Thunk! Chak!_

"Grah!" Marion cried out in pain and surprise as a large harpoon suddenly erupted from her chest and locked itself in place.

Marion turned behind her and saw Buzz Chopper smirking right at her.

"You…" Marion growled as her blood began dripping slowly from her lips "I'm _so_ going to rip you apart."

Buzz chuckled "Not if I ripped you apart first!"

Buzz's mechanical arm suddenly began rapidly winching the chain connecting to the harpoon impaled on Marion's chest back, causing Marion to be pulled quickly along with it towards Buzz.

"Eat this!" Buzz shouted as he fired a powerful uppercut towards Marion's jaw, sending her flying and crashing towards the ceiling above.

 _Boom!_

"Ack!" Marion gasped out as she felt her spine shatter from the impact she received from crashing into the roof.

"Now for the grand finale!" Buzz grinned sadistically as he pulled Marion down using his chain again before he quickly detached it and transformed his arm into his favorite buzzsaw.

"Chop! Chop!" Buzz laughed psychotically as he swung his buzzsaw arm in a wide arc and Marion can only watch as Buzz decapitated her body in half while she is still in midair.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Using her pressure magic, Kiara crushed and blew the metal door that was blocking their path off its hinges and she and Locke entered the room and saw several dozens of women locked up in cages, naked except for the blankets covering their bodies.

"I got this." Locke said as he approached each of the cages one by one and melted their bars by grabbing onto them and using his acid magic on them.

Once they are all freed, the women all gathered together and all of them graciously thanked the two for coming to their rescue.

"It was nothing." Locke grinned "We are just glad to help the ones in need."

One of the women cried out in joy as she gave Kiara a tight embrace as a token of her appreciation and Kiara just bared with it despite being clearly uncomfortable with the situation.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" The woman hugging Kiara cried out with tears running down her face "If it weren't for you two then we would have been-"

 _"Tsutau minasuji… sono te ga hiraku… asu wa…"_

A beautiful, angelic voice was suddenly heard around the room and Kiara and Locke suddenly turned their heads around to see where it was coming from.

 _"Hikari e te o nobasu… "_

The eyes of the woman embracing Kiara suddenly grew wide, her normal eye color of brown transforming into a deep, sea green color.

 _"Kegarenaku gin no tsurugi… madoromi… omoi o tachikirite…"_

The woman embracing Kiara silently drew a knife that was hidden in the bed sheets that she was wearing and luckily, Locke was able to see what she was doing.

"Kiara! Look out!" Locke warned and Kiara managed to move just in time to avoid having the knife stab her in a fatal position in her neck which instead buried itself in her shoulder.

Kiara and Locke quickly back away from the women and noticed that all of their eyes are sea green in color.

"My, my… It seems you're fast enough to escape from my trap in time…" A sly, feminine voice chuckled in amusement and saw some women in the crowd part and make way for another woman who was wearing a strappy sea green bikini top and holding a trident.

"I have to admit. You two don't look so weak minded as the last toys I played with." Calypso Galloway smirked "Especially you pretty boy. You look nice enough to eat."

Locke sneered "Sorry lady but I do not date people who tried to have my friends stabbed to death!"

Turning his glance towards Kiara, Locke asks her if she was okay as she painfully pulled the knife from her shoulder and quickly covered the wound with her hand.

"I'm okay." Kiara replied "I'll just apply my pressure magic to this to avoid it from bleeding out too much."

"Such a shame…" Calypso mused "I kinda like you there a moment ago but alas…"

Calypso snapped her fingers and all the women inside the room that are under her control suddenly raised their heads in unison before each of them began drawing out a knife that was hidden in the bedsheets that they were wearing.

"…you must die." Calypso finished "Girls, make sure that you play rough with them. Okay?"

The women nodded in unison as they slowly began to advance like zombies towards Locke and Kiara with their knives raised high above their head.

* * *

 _At the same time…_

"Stop them! Protect the customers at all costs!" A guard screamed as he fired his KRISS Vector at the direction of the two Blood Pact members approaching him which unfortunately, is a very big mistake for him.

"Poseidon's Rage!" Trevor yelled as he summoned a strong tidal wave in the corridor which instantly slammed into the group of guards that were standing in their way, sweeping them away and knocking them out.

The customers as well as some of the women screamed as they rush off into various different exits in the showroom just as more guards arrived from the entrances.

"They just don't know when to quit." Trevor muttered

"The burning spirit of justice itself never quits!" Galaxy exclaims as he threw a strange magical card on the floor and when the guards step further close to them, the ground suddenly burst into a large, crimson inferno which horrifically consumed the guards' bodies, leaving them as terribly burnt husks.

Once the guards are taken care of, Trevor turns around and glances at the multiple separate exits that customers of Neverland fled of to and sighed.

"Man, this is such a pain. Marion's not going to like this one bit." Trevor muttered when suddenly, he felt the ground beneath his feet shook a little and without warning, a bunch of hulking, Frankenstein like creatures made out of various human body parts suddenly burst out from the walls of the showroom and roared at them, their jagged mouths showing off dozens of pointy, uneven teeth arranged in a haphazard fashion.

"Great. More fatalities." Trevor muttered as he starts cracking his knuckles. "Do you think we still got a few minutes to spare with these guys?"

"Justice always has enough time to strike evil down!" Galaxy declares as the creatures quickly charged right at them in a fit of berserker rage.

* * *

 _Back again…_

Buzz laughed psychotically as the two halves of Marion's decapitated body crashed to the ground with an audible thud while Saturday stares quietly at him, seemingly unfazed at the fact that her leader just got bisected in half.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!" Buzz laughed before turning his glance towards Saturday and points his still rotating buzzsaw at her.

"You're neeeeext!" Buzz grinned but Saturday still kept her calm expression as she said "I don't think so…"

"Really?" Buzz chuckled in amusement "You seem pretty relaxed even after seeing what I can do. Perhaps that will all change after I chop you up into tiny little pi-"

In an unexpected turn of events, a large, blood red tentacle suddenly erupted from Buzz's stomach, interrupting him from finishing his sentence as it impaled itself painfully within his stomach before the tentacle quickly retracted itself back.

"Gah!" Buzz gasped as he fell to his knee while his regular hand clutched the large bloody hole that was formed on his stomach.

"Gah… how… was… that…" Buzz muttered when he noticed that the two decapitated halves of Marion suddenly began sprouting a multitude of tiny, red strands of flesh from the area where they have been cut which quickly began pulling the two separated halves back together.

Buzz watched in disbelief as Marion's torso carefully reattached itself back onto its lower half using the creepy flesh tendrils it has sprouted and after the two parts finished properly fusing back together, Marion gave herself a good stretch before she turned her glance towards Buzz and smiled at him in a very disturbing kind of way.

"Now… who's gonna get ripped apart again?" Marion snickered

"You…" Buzz growls as he slowly begins standing up to his feet again "I'll…"

Buzz's mechanical arm transformed into a sharp drill this time which instantly began spinning as Buzz loudly roared "… break you apart!"

Dashing forward in the space of a second, Buzz thrusts his spinning drill right at his enemy with all of his might, hitting Marion directly on her chest so hard that the tip of the drill bursts out from her backside, destroying her spine completely and not to mention, turning any organs caught in the path of his drill into mush.

"How's…that!" Buzz taunted as Marion's blood drips down the length of his drill.

"Pathetic." Marion muttered as she turned her head up towards Buzz and grins at him psychotically, blood dripping from her mouth.

"Impossible!" Buzz exclaims before Marion suddenly grabs the sides of his head with her hands.

"Nighty-night!" Marion chuckles before her hands swiftly snapped Buzz's neck, twisting it around quickly in a sickening 360 degree fashion…

* * *

"Got any plans? I know I like it when a woman wants a piece of me but it is a whole lot different when they want to carve chunks out of you like a Christmas turkey!" Locke yelled out to Kiara as he quickly dodged and sidestepped the mindless stabs and slashes of the controlled women Calypso managed to sic at them.

"Just knock them out cold!" Kiara replied as half a dozen of Calypso's mindless servants attacked her at once.

"I'm sorry…" Kiara mutters as she snapped her fingers again and the air pressure around her increased, blowing off all her attackers at once and sending them crashing into the walls nearby which easily knocked all of them out unconscious.

"Nice one!" Locke complimented to Kiara before he threw himself to the side as a knife narrowly missed him where he had been standing a second earlier.

The brainwashed woman charged at Locke who easily managed to catch her wrist before he flung her hard over to the wall.

"Sorry!" Locke apologized before he realized that he and Kiara finally defeated all of Calypso's brainwashed servants

"Well, that was no fun…" Calypso sighed "But I guess it is time that we should stop sailing smoothly right?"

Raising her trident in the air, Calypso yelled "Now it's time for the storm to brew! _Tempest!"_

Summoning a very powerful rainstorm right in the middle of the room, Calypso quickly flooded the entire area with a very strong tidal she created using her storm but luckily, Kiara manage to react quickly in time.

Raising her hands forward, Kiara created a sort of defensive area around her, Locke and the unconscious women by rapidly decreasing the enormous pressure of the tidal wave in front of her.

Locke on the other hand, quickly began attacking Calypso by creating several floating, tennis ball sized orbs of acid around him and firing them all at once at Calypso.

Calypso laughed as she simply waved her trident and a wall of water instantly blocked Locke's acid orbs from reaching her.

"Didn't you know? Water dilutes acid dear!" Calypso laughed before she raised her trident again "Now drown!"

Calypso created an even bigger tidal wave from the waters surrounding the two and she laughed psychotically as she saw the look of shock on the two mage's face.

"Now the seas will be your grave!" Calypso declared

"Not if god has something to say about it! _Zeus Thunder!"_ Trevor's voice shouted as the clouds which Calypso summoned inside the room suddenly began crackling loudly with the deafening sounds of thunder and before Calypso could react, several bolts of blue and yellow lightning descended from the clouds she created, striking her directly and electrocuting her hard with the force of several million volts which is further amplified by the water she is immersed in.

Calypso screamed horribly as her skin, muscles and tissue were practically being burnt off and cooked by the lightning bolts Trevor called upon her and once the lightning bolts ceased, all that was left of Calypso was a completely charred corpse with only bits of loose, cooked flesh still clinging to her skeleton.

"You guys okay there?" Trevor asked as he and Galaxy arrived to the scene with their clothes messily stained with what presumes to be blood and bits of gore.

"We're fine." Kiara replied "Why are you guys here?"

"We just finished our task a couple of minutes ago." Trevor responded "We are still kinda delayed due to some nuisances that came at us. But never mind that. Where's Marion?"

* * *

 _Neverland, main office…_

Bricks gulped nervously as he and his head of security kept their M20 Bazookas raised and trained at the single entrance that leads to the office while they anxiously wait for the intruders to arrive.

"S-S-Sir.." The head of security stammered fearfully "A-Are you s-sure that these things can k-kill them?"

"O-Of course!" Bricks almost stuttered in reply due to his own nervousness "All we had to do is make sure that we hit them directly with these bad boys and boom! They are all blasted to smithereens! Just make sure to hit them as we only got one chance at this and-"

 _Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"House keeping!" A feminine voice humorously shouted from behind the door.

"KILL THE BITCH!" Bricks screamed as he and his head of security both pulled their trigger at the same time and fired their rockets straight towards the entrance, resulting in a strong, ground shaking boom and explosion which blew the entrance completely apart.

"D-Did we get her?" The head of security stuttered as he and Bricks both dropped down their used bazookas and tried to squint through the large, thick smoke cloud that they have created when a thick, blood red tendril suddenly lashed out from the smoke and grabbed Brick's head of security by the waist before it quickly pulled him away into the smoke, screaming for mercy and for his life.

Bricks, shocked by what he has seen, couldn't even move his legs as he heard a sickening crunching noise end the man's pitiful screams and after a moment of silence, a strange, basket ball sized object rolled from the smoke and stopped at Bricks' feet who instantly staggered in fear and nausea as the basket ball sized object was actually the torn head of his head of security whose face was locked into a perpetual mask of sheer panic and terror.

"Oops. I guess somebody lost their head over here." Marion chuckled as she and Saturday stepped out from the thick smoke.

Bricks staggered back, clearly frightened and in a panic as Marion and Saturday slowly approach him.

"P-P-Please! D-D-Don't kill me! Don't kill me! Please! Don't kill me!" Bricks pathetically pleaded to Marion "I'll give you anything that you want! Money! Power! Weapons! Anything!"

"Anything?"

"YES! Anything!" Bricks replied but Marion just laughs as she cracks her thumb across her index finger.

"Yes… I know you will give me what I want…" Marion chuckled darkly before a single blood tentacle erupted from her back and quickly wrapped itself around Bricks' waist before carrying him over to its owner.

"Wait a minute! What are you doing! What are you doing!" Bricks screamed as he frantically kicked and struggled within the tendril's grasp.

"Making you give me what I want…" Marion replied "Saturday… hand it over to me please.."

"As you wish Miss Marion…" Saturday complied as she handed Marion a syringe filled with a strange, yellow liquid.

"W-What is that?!" Bricks frantically cried out as Marion approached him with the syringe in her hand

"What else? The truth." Marion chuckled as she roughly stabbed the syringe on the side of Bricks' neck, eliciting a strong cry of pain and agony from the wretched man.

* * *

 **Ending Song: Kuusou Mesorogiwi by Yousei Teikoku (Mirai Nikki)**

* * *

 **Well that's it for chapter 6! It's such a good thing that we currently have enough free time to post this fast. Anyways, we like to apologize by the way to Fairiesandtails and to KingKatsu for killing their characters however we did state that anybody can die here. Also, you can still pass another one to us after all if we did kill your oc.**

 **Also, on another note, the lyrics of the song Calypso sang back there came from the lyrics of a song from Fire Emblem Fates called If** **One's Thoughts aka I** **f~Hitori Omou which is sung by Renka. Anyways, that's all for this post. Please leave a review if possible so that we will know your thoughts about this. Until next time again guys! Cya!**


	7. Imminent Blood

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and we don't own anything except our own ocs**

* * *

 **Opening Song:** **Unravel by TK from Ling Tosite Sigure (Tokyo Ghoul)**

 **Episode 7: Imminent Blood**

* * *

 _Bunker 13, server room, 6 days later…_

Dieter mumbles under his breath, his eyes focused on the screen of his supercomputer which is displaying countless information and data about the current adversary they are facing.

"A 113 dark guilds… not bad." Dieter muttered in admiration as he scrolled down the screen on Marion Gremory's profile. "Almost 58,098 kills credited to her name and many more by association with that organization of hers. It seems I shouldn't underestimate this woman…"

"Do you need more tea, Dieter-san?" Tuesday Knight asks emotionlessly from behind Dieter, her dead hazel eyes staring blankly at Dieter coupled with her graying, decayed, stitched skin makes her look a whole lot more unsettling and uncanny before she was still alive.

"No need my dear." Dieter casually replied, his eyes still focused on his screen. "My body doesn't really need much sustenance. Why don't you just help Synestra and Persephone feed No. 666 downstairs? I heard that the last guy who fed him got his entire frontal lobe bitten off by 'accident' after he leaned into No. 666's cage a bit too far."

Tuesday nodded obediently and she slowly turned behind to began leaving Dieter's lab when she suddenly accidentally bumped into Samerina herself who was just about to enter into the room.

"Gomenasai, Mistress Samerina." Tuesday apologized emotionlessly and Samerina gave her strong slap to the cheek.

"Idiot! You should watch where you are going!" Samerina sneered at the revenant girl who stared expressionlessly at her in response. "Now get out of my sight! I don't want to spend another second talking to a filthy corpse like you..."

Tuesday obediently complied and once she is gone, Samerina sighed in exasperation.

"Honestly Dieter, can't you make your freaks a bit more intelligent? I mean seriously, their stupidity just makes me want to tear their rotting spines out and beat them back to death with it."

"Oh?" Dieter replied "But why would I make my children any smarter than they are? After all, they only need enough wisdom to know one simple thing and that is, to obey my every single command…"

Samerina rolled her eyes.

"…Which is why they are they are the only things that I can trust around here." Dieter continued "Unlike you Samerina my dear, you are far too smart thus, far too scheming and far too devious to gain my trust completely."

"Oh please don't compliment me too much Dieter." Samerina smirked "You're embarrassing me here."

"It wasn't a compliment woman." Dieter snapped "Anyway, it's a good thing you're finally here. We have a problem."

"Problem? What are you saying Dieter?"

Dieter sighed as he said "Hotaru, please show us the screen."

"On it." Hotaru responded from nearby as she rapidly typed hundreds of buttons on her keyboard and a small lacrima projector nearby begins displaying the 3D image of a raven haired woman with red bangs and eyes wearing a black trenchcoat.

"This is Marion Gremory." Dieter explained "Also known as Bloody Mary, Marion the Ripper, Slaughterer of Millions, Vampiress, The Crimson Baroness, etcetera, etcetera…"

Samerina rolled her eyes again "Well she sounds wonderful. So do you want us to kill her or to take her alive?"

Dieter gave Samerina a tsk, tsk motion with his finger "Samerina, my dear. This woman is not just any ordinary mage that your paltry fan club can easily subdue. Hotaru, show her the next image please."

Hotaru complied and the 3D image of Marion was replaced by various symbols that belong to several dozens of different dark guilds and other statistical information.

"These many symbols here represent the numerous dark guilds that she has slain single-handedly over her career." Dieter explained "Famous ones include Nephilim Ark, Calamity Cross, War Doves, Einherjar and Venatori. She also brought down the Twilight Horde, an entire coalition of 13 different dark guilds who put aside their differences and banded together just to defeat her. Unfortunately, they still got wiped out too though in fairness, she did had some help in defeating the Twilight Horde in the form of a coalition that she herself created called the Bloody Alliance which is formed by her and her organization Blood Pact as well as three other independent guilds. Namely, Red October, East Wind Brigade and NoobStomp3rs."

"Wait. NoobStomp3rs? Really?"

Dieter shrugged "Don't ask me. I don't know why the younger generations name their guilds like that."

"Their name is not quite bad actually." Hotaru spoke up as she continued typing "I remember this one time when me and some buddies of mine were playing an MMORPG called Elder Blade Online and we joined a guild called 'Fat People Can't Find Dates'. Within 2 months someone reported our guild's name to the GMs and they told us to change our name. Our guild leader, being the smart ass that he is changed our guild name to 'They Still Can't Find Dates'. Hahaha… ah. Good times! Goood times…"

"Hotaru, focus please." Dieter said

"Sorry master." Hotaru apologized as she returned her focus back on typing at her console.

Dieter sighed as he resumed back to his explanation. "Anyways, after defeating the Twilight Horde, it was heard that she dissolved the Bloody Alliance and went on to continue her usual activities until she suddenly went quiet 2 years ago."

"2 years? What happened to her?" Samerina asks

"I don't know actually but what really interests me is why she is here in Grimweld in the first place."

"Maybe because this place is called _God's Shithole_ , genius." Samerina sarcastically suggested.

"No. It's actually more than that. Hotaru, show us the video now please."

"Roger." Hotaru said as she typed rapidly again and the 3D images were now replaced with a rather shaky and dim holographic video detailing Marion holding Neverland's owner, Damon Bricks in tight grasp within a large, snake-like crimson tendril.

"This footage came from a security lacrima hidden in Mr. Bricks office." Dieter explained "Someone recently uploaded it on to the internet two days after the assault on Neverland. The bad news, this is the clearest footage that we can find."

"And the good news?" Samerina asks

Dieter grinned "The good news, we have Hotaru. Show us your skills girl!"

"Roger!" Hotaru replied as she cracked her fingers together before she began typing in a furious speed unlike anyone has seen before.

"Applying video enhancing software, high resolution and coloration…" Hotaru muttered and the video slowly became much more vibrant and clearer by the second.

"Thank you dear. Now would you kind play it for us please?" Dieter asked

Hotaru quickly complied and the video began playing itself, showing the details about what happened during the attack…

* * *

 _Footage from Neverland's main office, 6 days ago…_

Bricks' body spasmed violently within the grasp of Marion's blood tentacle, his eyes doubled over and in shock while blood starts dripping out from his mouth, nostrils, eyes and even his ears.

"Are you sure you really perfected this truth serum Saturday? Cause this guy looks really twitchy to me…" Marion asked

"Please Miss Marion. This will only take a few seconds." Saturday grinned as she watched Bricks continued having his violent seizure before she began counting. " _Eins… Zwei… Drei… "_

Bricks' suddenly fell forward as he passed out and dangled limply in the crimson tendril's grasp.

"Excellent." Saturday snickered "The effects managed to take over about sieben seconds too early. Now for the real fun to begin."

Saturday snapped her fingers and slowly, Bricks' head rose, revealing a very zombified expression on his face complete with blank stare and mindless, dead eyes whose pupils are as black as night.

"What do you wish to know?" Bricks mechanically replied and Marion smirked in response.

"Okay then. Tell me everything that you know about the people who attacked the Cathedral of St. Luna. Who are they and where have they taken my daughter?"

"The people who attacked the church…" Bricks droned, his mind completely drugged by the serum that's injected into his system "…are a… dark guild called… Necrophobia…"

"Hmm, Necrophobia. Interesting." Marion mused "Tell me more about this… Necrophobia. Like who's leading them."

"A man… named Dieter… Mengele." Bricks answered lifelessly.

"Dieter Mengele… name sounds familiar." Marion mumbled "Does it ring any bells to you Saturday?"

Saturday pondered "Hmm… I believe he was an outstanding professor at Fiore's National Academy of Science and Advancement several years ago but I heard they fired him from his job-

* * *

 *****Video Paused*****

* * *

"Fired?!" Dieter screamed angrily at the holographic projection "Fired?! I wasn't fired from that stupid job at that brainless university! I just quit! That's all! There is a large difference between quitting a job and getting fired from a job-"

Samerina facepalmed "Hotaru, can you please continue playing the footage again?"

* * *

 *****Video Play*****

* * *

"-after he was caught secretly dissecting some of the university's top honor students and professors in order to study their brain patterns as well as surgically transferring the university dean's brain with that of a lab monkey he owned." Saturday finished

"Personally, I can't see the difference in the last part." Marion said "Anyways, where can Necrophobia be found exactly?"

"Their guild hall… can be found at… the outskirts of the…city. It is an… abandoned military bunker just… several miles away from… here." Bricks droned.

"A military bunker?" Marion asks

"I heard from the rumors around here Miss Marion that the military once set up a secret bunker in the mountains near the border of the city." Saturday piped up "It is said that they abandoned it after the Council started cutting the military's budget off and that they have completely sealed off any entrances that leads to it. Apparently, it seems there are some… 'discrepancies' in their report."

"I see…" Marion muttered "Well. I guess we got everything that we need."

Turning her glance back to a still drug induced Bricks, Marion mused as a thought crossed into her mind.

"Hey Saturday, how much time does your serum have before it wears off?"

"My guess is about drei hours at most." Saturday answered

"And the injected person will do anything that you tell them to until the serum wears off?" Marion asks

"Why yes Miss Marion." Saturday confirms "They will be as obedient as sheep as long as the serum is still in their system."

"Good." Marion chuckled as she gently released Bricks from the grasp of her blood tentacle.

"Mr Bricks, do you have a knife in your drawer or person?" Marion asks and Bricks nodded slowly as he picks something up from his pocket and presents to them a tiny carving knife with a very small blade.

Marion smiled as she started cracking her thumb against her index finger again. "Excellent. Now, I want you to gouge out your own eyes using that knife you're holding. And be sure to do it slowly. I always love to savor a good show."

Bricks nodded obediently as he tightly gripped the small knife he is holding within his hand before he began lifting it towards his eye and Marion watched with sadistic glee as the man gently plunged the knife into his own eye socket, slowly at first until the blood started spurting out of his own eyeball…

* * *

 *****Video Ends*****

* * *

"Eww…" Samerina said in disgust, her face visibly squicked out by the disturbing video that she has seen. "I maybe evil but I'm not _that_ evil."

"I don't know about you but that part was really entertaining to me." Dieter grinned "Though it would have been more effective if he was using an EYE-scream scoop inste-"Dieter. Please stop." Samerina facepalmed "That joke was far too tasteless, even for me."

"Killjoy." Dieter muttered "Anyways, it seems we may have a very, very big celebrity in our dungeons."

"Celebrity? What are you talking about?" Samerina asks in confusion.

A dark smile formed on Dieter's face as he chuckled in response "Kekeke. Who else but Marion Gremory's own precious daughter…"

* * *

 _Blood Pact's temporary hideout, somewhere in the city's underground catacombs, 3 days ago,…_

Locke carefully helped Kiara sat down on a large rock nearby in order to better treat the stab wound on her shoulder which is still slowly bleeding and has now became infected.

"Just hold still Kiara, Trevor will be back soon along with the medicinal herbs he promised. Just try to bear with it for a while." Locke instructed to a groaning Kiara.

"Easy for you to say." Kiara muttered as she gritted her teeth in pain. "Even with my magic keeping this thing pressurized, it still hurts like a bitch!"

"Maybe I can help with that." Marion suggested as she and Saturday suddenly appeared from the dark corridor nearby and Locke and Kiara quickly expressed relief at the sight of her arriving.

"Marion-sama! You're safe-Ack!" Kiara suddenly cried out in pain as her shoulder suddenly started stinging again and she quickly covered it with her hand.

"Should I apply one of my many healing serums to her Miss Marion?" Saturday asks

"No need Saturday. I got this covered." Marion casually said as she approached Kiara's side and pulled out a small rounded knife from her trenchcoat.

Creating a small cut on her palm using her knife, Marion then quickly squeezed her hand above Kiara's stabbed shoulder and allowed the blood that drips from her fist to fall freely on to Kiara's infected wound.

Kiara watched in amazement as the blood that dripped from Marion's hand seep into her wound before it suddenly instantaneously began repairing itself, molding the broken bones and tissue back before a layer of skin sealed it back.

"Wow." Locke expressed in amazement "How did you do that?"

Marion grinned "Perks of being a Blood God Slayer dear. My magic not only grants me my extreme regenerative ability but also the ability to heal any person who managed to ingest my blood. Pretty useful don't you think?"

"Indeed." Locke agreed "So where are Trevor and Galaxy by the way? Shouldn't they be with you?"

Marion chuckled "They are a bit busy at the moment. I ordered them to invite some more friends to this party we are about to throw."

Locke's eyes widened "You didn't…"

"Oh yes I did." Marion laughed in response "It's time we show them what true fear is."

"But didn't Masters Nikolai, Casca and St4R54B3R! already leave the alliance after you dissolved it a couple of years ago?" Kiara asks

"That's what everyone thinks." Marion grins to Kiara as she begans answering her question. "In truth, I just asked them to lay low for a while until the right time where we will join forces again in order to take down another threatening force and I believe now is the right time for it."

"So this means…" Locke asks

Marion chuckled as she confirmed Locke's suspicions "Yes my dear. The Bloody Alliance is coming back and this time, no heads will be left unripped."

* * *

 _Bunker 13, dungeon area, present,…_

 _Creeeeaaak!_

The creaking, steel barred doors of their cells loudly screeched, quickly waking up the children from their sleep and causing them to rapidly jolt up as a tall man with light grey hair wearing a white V neck t-shirt and a black blazer entered the room, accompanied by one of Dieter's hulking, patchwork abominations who was carrying two girls, one with chocolate brown colored pigtails who is sitting comfortably atop its massive shoulders and another with short pink hair who is clinging onto the experiment's large back via its neck.

"Wake up kids!" Killian grinned "Santa Claus is here!"

Trey screamed out in fear, backing against the corner of the wall as he started having another attack again.

"Please don't! I don't want to die! I don't want to die yet! Please don't take me!"

Killian sighed "Why are they all so overdramatic?"

"Maybe it's because you look a lot more like Santa's pedophilic cousin." Ember playfully suggested from atop the hulking abomination's shoulder.

"Santa has a pedophilic cousin?" Nee wonders out aloud as she held on to her fellow experiment's thick neck.

"Oh shut up Ember." Killian sneered before turning his glance back to Trey.

"Don't worry kid. You still got some extra time left before Dieter-san 'fixes' you up. However…"

Killian suddenly switches his glance to Devi and the little girl she is accompanying within the cell and said "I couldn't say the same for you."

The little girl began to cry fearfully for her life as Killian began approaching them when Devi suddenly got in between her and Killian, growling "If you want to take her, then you have to go through me first!"

"Onee-chan!" The little girl cried out as Devi firmly stood her ground between her and Killian.

"Don't worry! I promised to you that I'll protect you! And I won't allow this guy to break my promise to you!" Devi yelled out to the girl.

Killian chuckled in amusement "I like your guts kid. You really entertained me with that. Fine. I won't take your friend there."

Devi almost stumbled back in surprise "R-Really?"

Killian laughed "Why of course! I would even pinky swear on that."

The little girl and Devi both exhaled a soft sigh of relief when a sadistic smile suddenly formed on Killian's face.

"However…"

Devi gave out a loud yelp as Killian suddenly grabbed her by her arm and laughingly said "… I will have to take you instead! Dieter-san requests that he would like to have a _very_ long session with you!"

Devi screamed as she kicked and struggled in order to free her arm from Killian's grasp.

"Let me go! Let me go!"

Killian chuckled "Sorry kid! But I won't. Now let's get you to surgery before-"

 _CRAAACK!_

Killian's eyes suddenly grew wide as he felt something hard hit his lower half before he collapsed onto the ground in pain, groaning as his hands covered his precious, crushed instrument.

"My children…" Killian moaned painfully on the ground as Devi and the little girl quickly sprinted through the open cell door and escaped while Ember and Nee simply laughs nearby at Killian's predicament.

"Oh shut up you two!" Killian groaned "Just catch those two little bitches before Dieter-san dissects us alive!"

Ember chuckles "Fine. Well what do you say Nee? Ready for a game of hide and seek with those two?"

"Can I eat them when I find them?" Nee asks innocuously.

"NO!" Killian yelled out while he is still groaning in pain on the ground.

Nee sighs in disappointment while Ember tries to cheer her up.

"Don't worry Nee. Hide and seek is still fun! Besides, No. 57 is going to help us out. Right?"

No. 57, the huge, hulking abomination the two girls are riding, gave out a short, unintelligible grunt in response but Ember simply gave out a playful shout of joy as if she understood the massive beast.

"Yaaay!" Ember cheerfully cried out "Now let's go on a count of 3. 1… 2…"

Before Ember finishes counting, the beast suddenly charged forward, swiftly demolishing the wall that stood before it while it carries Ember and Nee on its shoulder and back respectively, taking them on a very wild ride in pursuit of the escaping prisoners.

* * *

 **Ending Song: Kuusou Mesorogiwi by Yousei Teikoku (Mirai Nikki)**

* * *

 **Hey there guys! We are opening more positions in the story to a total about 4. One for each of the three guilds of Red October, East Wind Brigade and NoobStomp3rs and one oc who can be any of them. However, the ocs must have a theme/detail that is consistent with the guilds that you have chosen. Here are the following.**

 **Red October - A Communist Guild led by Nikolai Rasputin. All guild members are strictly communistic in belief.**

 **East Wind Brigade - An all male guild that's led by a woman, Cassandra "Casca" Nocturne.**

 **NoobStomp3rs - A techno gaming geek guild led by St4R54B3R!. All members have changed their real name to strange and weird codenames based on the username of the characters they play in videogames.**

 **You guys can use the format for Blood Pact to use for the format of the ocs that you will pass just tell us first what guild from the three above they came from first.**

 **We will be looking forward to seeing you guys again on our next post hopefully if we managed to pass our upcoming exams. Please wish us luck by the way and please leave a review. We hope that we will see you guys again soon. Cya!"**

 **P. S To the that Doom Marine 54 guy, if you ever try to flame our story again, we _will_ report you for your actions. We take criticism alright but profane insults are on a different level. Before you flame someone, try to take a look at yourself first. Have you ever made a story? No. Cause you don't even have any. We make our story so that others have a chance to show off their ideas so before you go off mocking other people's ideas, take a look at yourself first and see if you can make a good idea that others will like.**


	8. Calm Before the Storm

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and I don't own anything except the ocs I made myself**

* * *

 **Opening Song:** **Unravel by TK from Ling Tosite Sigure (Tokyo Ghoul)**

 **Episode 8: Calm Before the Storm**

* * *

 _Dieter's Lab…_

"Escaped? Escaped?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE MANAGED TO ESCAPED FROM YOU?!" Dieter screamed furiously into his intercom, his face practically seething with rage. "How can a little girl managed to escape from you Walker?! SHE! IS! JUST! A! LITTLE! GIRL!"

Killian was heard gulping from the other end of the line.

 _"D-Don't worry D-Dieter-san!_ " Killian stammered nervously _"She can't possibly escape immediately from the bunker! She is still probably somewhere inside the compound and Ember, Nee and No. 57 are already hot on her trail and chasing after her! I-It won't be long before she will be captured immediately!"_

"She better be!" Dieter threatened "Or else I'll feed you as additional biomass to No. 666 myself!"

Slamming the receiver down hard, Dieter tightly clenched his fists on his table as he could still feel his anger boiling deep inside him while Samerina slowly shakes her head nearby, her face buried deeply in the palm of her head.

"That idiot!" Dieter seethed in rage. "That child holds the key to defeating Bloody Mary within her veins! If those fools don't manage to capture her in time then we would be-"

"It's your fault that you assigned Walker to do the job Dieter." Samerina chided "You know how much of an idiot he is. You only have yourself to blame for it."

"Shut up you damn woman!" Dieter snapped "I'm not in the mood right now!"

"Do you want some tea to help calm your nerves Dieter-san?" Tuesday asks from behind Dieter, her dead green eyes staring unnervingly at the mad doctor himself.

"No thanks my dear." Dieter muttered as he began calming himself down before he began issuing an order to her. "However, I want you to go gather everyone around and tell them to prepare for our guests that will arrive soon. Things are about to become… bloody. So as to say."

"Everyone?" Tuesday asks.

"Yes." Dieter confirmed "Gather every mage, revenant and experiment that's inside this bunker as well as recall all the ones that are working on some jobs. Activate and deploy _all_ of the inactive experiments including No. 666 as well as the old military drones, machines and vehicles that we have in storage and even the bunker's old security defense system. We cannot afford not utilizing every advantage and asset that we possess especially since our guest will be _her_."

Tuesday nodded in obedience "As you wish Dieter-san."

Once Tuesday left the lab, Dieter opened the drawer underneath his desk and started fumbling through the notes and stuff stored within the drawer for decades until he picked up a strange, looking syringe filled with a sickly purple colored fluid with an inscription label on its side that reads: _Necrosis B-13. Warning! This syringe is not filled with ADAM and is **definitely** not filled with Heroin. _

"I can't believe that I will be forced to use this thing…" Dieter mumbled "Samerina, I trust that you have my back right?"

Samerina smirked "Of course Dieter! I'll be sure to stab you as well when I have the chance."

Dieter sighed "Close enough. Begin the preparations and gather your little fanclub as well. Our guests will be arriving soon."

* * *

 _Erebus Forest border, just a few miles away from Bunker 13's location…_

"Um, Marion-sama… are you sure they will come? It has been a few hours already." Kiara asks while she peers through a pair of magical binoculars in order to get a better look at Bunker 13's location. She could see the tall, machinegun mounted watchtowers with its undead Revenant sentries observing the surrounding area, the dozens of anti-air missile defenses that can easily knockout a small country's airforce and the large steel blast door that leads to the inside of the bunker itself which is guarded by almost a hundred of Revenants wielding high powered guns like AK-47s and XM8s, several dozen military grade combat drones equipped with chainguns on their right arm and either a grenade launcher or a flamethrower in the other arm, a handful of dark mages and at least a few of what Kiara assumes to be are a couple of Dieter's famous experimental abominations.

"She's right." Locke agreed as Kiara hands him the magical binoculars so that he too can see what they are about to face and he saw how formidable their enemies' defenses are. "We have been waiting here since dawn and we can't just attack these guys due to the amount of troops and firepower that they possess."

"Maybe they are just arriving a bit late?" Saturday suggested while she leans her back on a thick dead tree nearby and holds her black commissar cap on her hand.

"Could be…" Marion casually said, her eyes focused on the terrified expression of the poor enemy scout she caught lurking nearby who's now choking helpessly in Marion's grasp, his feet dangling a few inches above the ground as Marion easily lifts him up with just one hand before she casually snaps his neck and lets his broken body crumple down to the ground. "It has been some time since I last heard from those three. From what I have heard, Nikolai and Casca have been busy expanding their guilds' influence in the north while ST4R54B3R! has returned his focus back to his rather geeky hobbies since our alliance's breakup. I just hope that they will arrive in time before-"

"The hero of justice has arrived! Singing the glorious anthem of victory!" Galaxy exclaims loudly as he suddenly appears from the woods nearby.

Locke sighs "Do you really have to be that loud?"

"Just be glad that he didn't include fireworks in his entrance." Trevor deadpanned as he emerged from the woods shortly after Galaxy's appearance.

"Well, we're glad that you two are finally back anyway." Saturday said as she puts her commissar cap back on her head "So I guess you two have brought reinforcements back with you? Right?"

"Well, about that…" Trevor began to reply wearily when the ground slowly began shaking and from the forest, a semi-loud mechanical whirring sound can be heard followed by the sound of several trees falling down as the sound seems to be getting stronger in volume, hinting that whatever it is, it is coming nearer and closer by the second.

 _Boom!_

 _Boom!_

"What is that?" Kiara wondered as the booming noise sounds eerily similar to the rhythmic fall of large footsteps.

"Our reinforcements." Trevor answered dryly as two large, mechanical hands suddenly pushed the pair of trees blocking its path apart and a large 15 feet tall, red humanoid shaped mech revealed itself from the forest.

"Oh nein…" Saturday groaned as she recognized the bipedal mech's angular and armored design as well as the large gatling gun mounted on its left shoulder, the missile pod on its right shoulder, the gigantic dual submachine guns its holding in both hands and even the gold colored Chinese dragon emblem stamped and painted on its chest.

 _"Oh hello there sister dear!"_ Thursday Knight cheerfully greeted from inside her Type-A8 Liu Bei assault mech, its green visor like eyes staring intimidatingly at the group. _"It's been a long time since we have seen each other!"_

"Likewise…" Saturday muttered disdainfully in response as her sister's mech kneeled on one knee before the cockpit on its chest opened and with a loud hiss, the cockpit released a rather large burst of steam before its pilot suddenly leaped out from its cockpit, doing a 360 degree spin in the air before she landed gracefully on her feet. Behind the large mech, about at least several dozen other mages started surfacing out from the edge of the dead forest.

The mech's pilot, a woman who is clad in a red skin-tight latex bodysuit with glowing yellow tron lines at her sides, stood up and glanced at Saturday, her wavy, shoulder length blonde hair flowing softly in the wind as she grinned mischievously and with an amused tone in her voice, Thursday Knight said "Long time no see sister dear. Did you miss me?"

* * *

 _Bunker 13, old storage section…_

"Come out! Come out! Wherever you are!" Ember cheerfully exclaimed as she, Nee and No. 57 were slowly searching for Devi and the little girl she escaped with from among the thousands of wooden crates and boxes gathered and stacked upon each other in the bunker's old storage area.

Nee sniffed the air with her tiny nose and Ember asked if Nee managed to catch their scent.

Nee slowly shook her head. "This place smells too funny. I smell them a bit but not enough to pin their location."

"Must be from all the dust and weird stuff they store in here." Ember said as she saw, from the corner of her eye, a really fat rat dragging something she can't easily describe back into a large hole on the wall which the rat had made into its makeshift den.

"Can I eat them after we found them? I'm hungry." Nee asked as she slowly tugs at Ember's dress.

Ember ruffled Nee's short, pink hair with her hand "Sorry Nee but Master Dieter needs to play with one of them first. However, you can eat the other one instead. Master Dieter has no further use of her anyway."

"Yaaaay!" Nee happily exclaimed as she spins around while clutching her half-eaten teddy bear in her arms.

Smiling, Ember turned her glance to No. 57 who was easily lifting dozens of wooden boxes stacked up to each other as he searches for the escaped prisoners and Nee asks if he found anything to which the creature replied with a low grunt that to Ember and Nee apparently means "No."

"Well, let's keep searching. They can't possibly be too far off." Ember casually said as she, Nee and No. 57 began moving to another area.

When they have finally moved out, one of the wooden boxes No. 57 previously lifted earlier started shaking for a bit before the lid on top of it suddenly popped open and Devi's head slowly began peeking around to make sure that no one is actually around.

"Alright. Coast is clear." Devi said as her friend started peeking her head around too to see if Devi was telling the truth.

"Onee-sama, I'm scared." The little girl whispered fearfully, her heart hammering loudly in her chest

"It's okay. I'm here for you." Devi calmingly said to her "Now let's get out of here before they noticed us."

"O-Okay." The little girl stuttered nervously as Devi first climbed out of the box before helping her out when suddenly, they heard Nee's voice exclaimed loudly from nearby.

"What's that smell? _*sniff* *sniff*_ Smells like… _*sniff* *sniff*…"_

 _Shit!_ Devi cursed silently in thought as she next heard Nee giggling psychotically before yelling "FOOOOOOD! Feed me! FEED ME! _FEEEED MEEE!"_

"RUN!" Devi screamed to her companion and both of them quickly began running for their lives again when suddenly, a long snake like tongue suddenly lashed forth from the shadows and wrapped itself around the Devi's ankle causing her to trip and fall over to the ground.

Flipping to her side, Devi saw Nee's new hideous form in which her head had actually spilt open into a terrifying six sided jawed mouth filled with multiple rows of razor sharp teeth and at least half a dozen other tendril like tongues flailing around madly as if they are searching for someone to wrap themselves around. All in all, Nee looks like some kind of demented, nightmarish zombie venus flytrap from hell.

"TAG! YOU"RE IT!" Nee cackled maniacally and Devi screamed as Nee's freakishly long tongue started dragging her towards its owner.

* * *

 _Erebus Forest border…_

Saturday couldn't believe her luck. Of all the possible people that the allied guilds would have sent to help assist them on the assault, they would have to include _her._

"Oh sister dear!" Thursday cheerfully exclaimed as she suddenly held Saturday in a very tight embrace and Saturday could feel her ribs being crushed by her sister's extraordinary strength

 _"Oh sister dear! Oh sister dear!"_ Thursday happily squealed "It's been so long since we last saw each other! How are you feeling?! Did you miss me?!"

"Not… much…" Saturday gasped as she could feel her lungs about to explode from the lack of air she is receiving.

Thursday Knight, Saturday's sister, is a 20 year old woman with long, wavy blonde hair, eyes that are as blue as sapphires, fair skin and a rather lithe, curvaceous 6'2 built. One noticeable feature about her is the blue, diamond shaped bindi decoration that's embedded on her forehead.

"You should let your sister go already Thursday. I think blue is not a very natural color for her." Elise Liang mused from behind Thursday's back.

A member of Red October, Elise Liang was a rather tall and athletic looking 18 year old woman with a curvaceous figure, tan skin, slanted brown eyes with long butterfly lashes, long, wavy, hip length black hair and pink lips due to the lipstick she is using. Her outfit consists of a red, lacy v-neck tank top, a pair of golden bracelets, a necklace and a belt wrapped around her waist, a pair of pearl earrings, a white miniskirt and a pair of high heel stilettos.

"Where's your guildmaster?" Kiara asked Elise "Shouldn't he be here with you?"

Elise slowly shook her head "Sorry but he can't personally come here himself. He is currently in a diplomatic meeting with our rival guild, Liberty Eagle, carrying out negations and peace talks so that the tensions between our two guilds will somehow lessen considerably."

"Well that's too bad." Marion spoke in a surprising calm voice "It seems Nikolai will be missing out on the fun this time. Oh well, how about Casca? Is she with you guys?"

One of the mages in the group of reinforcements, a male wearing an outfit that consists of a blood red vest with gold buttons, a black dress shirt, a black and gold belt, black tight fitting dress pants, black shoes and studs in his ears, steps forward in order to answer Marion's question.

"No ma'am, sorry" The male mage apologized "but Mistress Casca is currently still injured after our recent guild war with a dark guild call Witchcraft in which she was heavily wounded by an S-Rank class dark mage of theirs named Notre Dame. Fortunately, I and a couple of my fellow guildmates from East Wind Brigade managed to fend Notre Dame off but the bad news is that she has managed to escape us. The good news however is that Mistress Casca's wounds are not to severe but our best healers told us it will still be at least 2 more weeks before she can even walk properly."

"I'm sorry to hear about that. So I guess she sent you to fight for her in her stead." Marion mused "Tell me young man, what's your name?"

"Havoc Melanthios ma'am or just simply Havoc for short." Havoc respectfully replied to her.

Marion smiled as her eyes carefully glanced at the man and studied his appearance.

A 22 year old man who's a member of East Wind Brigade, Havoc possesses shaggy bright orange hair that curls slightly at his neck along with bangs that sometimes fall in front of his eyes. His eyes are dark pink in color, his skin pale and he possesses a 6'2 tall, slender and muscular body structure.

"Havoc… hmm, that's a nice name. Well then Havoc, are you strong enough to rain mayhem down upon our enemies?"

Havoc smirked "Ma'am, I assure you. I won't just bring down mayhem upon them. I will bring their total destruction along with it."

Marion slowly nodded in satisfaction "Good to know."

Turning her glance around, Marion frowned as she noticed that someone else is missing from the coalition that has gathered.

"And let me guess, ST4R54B3R! isn't here either?"

Trevor sighed "Master ST4R54B3R! told us that he is far too busy with other… 'important' matters. So as to speak."

Marion snorted upon Trevor mentioning the word 'important'

"Figures. He is much more focused on his little hobbies then doing something else that's _really_ important with his life."

"It's not a total lost." Trevor tried to point out "He still sent a lot of mages from his guild to assist us in the attack."

"How many?" Kiara asks

"Just four."

Locke slapped his hand on his forehead

"Right… that's a lot of mages indeed." Kiara sarcastically said

Marion sighed "Well it doesn't matter. It just means I have to make some minor adjustments to my plans. Tell everyone to get ready Kiara, we're about to embark on our biggest whack-a-mole hunt yet."

* * *

 **Ending Song: Kuusou Mesorogiwi by Yousei Teikoku (Mirai Nikki)**

* * *

 **List of OCs**

 **Thursday Knight - velvet queen**

 **Elise Liang - Kashew klick**

 **Havoc Melanthios - Wanderstar**

* * *

I'm sorry for my long delay everyone. It just took me a very while to get a hold of this story Manhattantheory made and frankly I tried my best to be as accurate as possible in getting the characters right. I even tried to ask help from Manhattan themselves and it took me a whole _month_ to even get a reply from them, much less a chance to talk with them. Sorry if this chapter feels short cause even with some help and editing from Manhattan, which I want to say to them that I'm truly grateful for it, I'm still not used to writing their story. I'll try to make it longer on the next chapter but that is all that I can promise for now. You guys will hear from me again soon.

-Rigged Bomb


End file.
